High School
by Agdis HaruHanatsu
Summary: Pairing GrayxJuvia! Bingung buat summary... RnR please...
1. Chapter 1

Fic request dari teman Agdis. Awalnya ingin membuatnya pendek saja, tapi entah kenapa jadi ngebut sampai berchapter-chapter! Mungkin sudah stress?

Well, happy read! Don't forget to RnR!

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail bukan punya Agdis! Tapi punya Hiro Mashima!

Warning : Typo(s), pairing GrayxJuvia, alur cepat, dsb.

* * *

High School

Chapter 1

* * *

Pagi yang agak menegangkan bagi gadis bernama Juvia Loxar. Kakinya bergetar, ia tampak sangat gugup.

"Juvia tidak boleh gugup!"Juvia yang akan menjadi murid baru melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah barunya. Tetapi baru melangkah masuk ke dalam sekolah, banyak pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang membuat gadis berkulit pucat itu merasa direndahkan. Juvia berusaha tidak peduli dan segera menuju ruang kepala sekolah.

"Sumimasen…"Juvia masuk ke dalam ruangan kepala sekolah untuk menanyakan kelasnya. Setelah mengetahui kelasnya, Juvia dengan gugup menuju kelasnya. Ya, hampir semua murid memandangnya. Juvia tahu kalau dia adalah gadis yang jelek dengan rambut kuno.

"Hei."Seorang gadis menyapanya, dengan gugup, Juvia menoleh.

"Kau murid baru, bukan?"tanya gadis berambut putih pendek dan mata biru.

"Namaku Lisanna!"gadis bernama Lisanna itu tersenyum dan merangkul Juvia.

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Lisanna,

"Juvia Loxar."jawab Juvia,

"Mau duduk denganku?"tawar Lisanna,

"Bolehkah?"tanya Juvia gugup,

"Tentu saja!"mereka pun duduk sebangku.

"Tap! Tap! Tap! Sreek!"pintu terbuka.

"Ohaiyou, sensei!"seorang guru masuk.

"Ohaiyou."balas Macao dengan seulas senyuman yang ramah.

"Ada kabar bagus untuk kalian. Seorang murid baru masuk ke kelas kalian. Silahkan maju dan perkenalkan dirimu."seru Macao. Juvia pun maju dengan ragu.

"Nama saya Juvia Loxar. Umur 16 tahun."kata Juvia. Beberapa murid berbisik, Juvia pun merasa tidak nyaman.

"Hei jangan berisik! Nah, Juvia silahkan duduk kembali."Macao yang melihat Juvia merasa tidak nyaman segera mempersilahkan Juvia duduk.

* * *

Saat istirahat, Juvia memutuskan untuk menjadi percaya diri sebaik mungkin. Sebelumnya, Lisanna menawarkan agar Juvia ikut bersama Lucy dan Erza, namun Juvia menolak.

"Murid baru, hm?"seorang gadis berambut biru dan bermata coklat tampak menantangnya,

"Iya, Juvia murid baru."balas Juvia ketakutan,

"Ikut aku."gadis berbando kuning bernama Levy McGarden itu menarik Juvia dengan kasar ke sebuah tempat yang sepi.

"Murid baru itu harus mendapat hukuman!"ujar Levy dengan senyuman sadis, gadis itu mengeluarkan cabik dari kantongnya.

"Kenapa Juvia harus dihukum?! Akkh! Hentikan!"Juvia memekik kesakitan merasakan cabikan di tubuhnya.

"Itu peraturan geng kami."kata Levy. Dibelakangnya tampak gadis berambut hijau dan coklat muda dibelakang Levy ikut tersenyum mengejek. Mereka Bisca dan Evergreen.

"Tolong! Hentikan! Juvia kesakitan!"teriak Juvia,

"Kau murid baru juga jelek! Kurasa kau harus ditambah hukuman!"Levy menginjak-injak Juvia tanpa ampun. Air mata pun tak terhindarkan.

"Juvia tidak bersalah! Hiks!"tangis Juvia kesakitan dan berusaha membela dirinya. Namun Levy dan teman-temannya yang ikut menyiksanya tidak menghiraukannya. Sebenarnya Juvia sering di bully karena model rambutnya yang aneh dan tampak menyedihkan, juga karena terlalu pendiam.

"Hentikan!"suara maskulin menghentikan kegiatan mereka.

"Gray Fullbuster… Ada apa?"tanya Levy dengan nada berbicara yang berani,

"Dia tidak bersalah. Kenapa kalian selalu mem-bully orang-orang tidak bersalah?!"tegas pemuda berambut hitam kebiruan dan mata onyx itu.

"Bukan urusanmu, Gray…"balas Levy santai.

"Ini memang bukan urusanku, Levy McGarden, tapi lihatlah dia! Dia menderita!"Gray manatap Juvia yang masih menangis,

"Aku tidak peduli!"Levy mencabik Juvia lagi, namun Gray langsung mengambil tindakan. Dengan kuat menahan dan menggenggam tangan Levy yang hendak mencabik gadis bermata biru tua itu.

"Lepaskan! Kau menyakitiku!"lirih Levy, namun masih ada cahaya keberanian di matanya,

"Ini tidak menyakitkan! Sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan ini atau akan kulaporkan ke Kepala Sekolah Makarov!"ancam Gray dengan tatapan tajam dan dingin.

"Kuso!"Levy dan teman-temannya segera pergi.

"Daijobu?"tanya Gray kepada Juvia.

"Aku tidak mengerti… Untuk apa kau menolong gadis kuno sepertiku?"tanya Juvia dengan mata berkaca-kaca,

"Menolong itu tanpa memilih-milih. Siapa namamu?"tanya pemuda berwajah tampan itu,

"Juvia Loxar."jawab Juvia kemudian berdiri,

"Sebaiknya kau jauhi mereka. Namaku Gray Fullbuster."ujar Gray.

"Gray Fullbuster…"gumam Juvia.

'Ada apa dengan Juvia?! Kenapa wajah Juvia menjadi panas?!'batin juvia bingung.

"Ada apa?"tanya Gray prihatin melihat rona di pipi Juvia.

"Kau murid baru bukan? Aku akan mengajakmu berkeliling sekolah. Anak nakal bukan hanya mereka saja, tetapi banyak."Gray tersenyum, membuat Juvia serasa melayang di udara.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih."Juvia menerima ajakan Gray. Mereka berkeliling sekolah. Gray memperkenalkan beberapa tempat agar Juvia tidak tersesat.

"Teet! Teet!"bunyi bel berbunyi.

"Kurasa kita harus menghentikan tur-nya. Sampai jumpa di depan gerbang sekolah, oke?"Gray pun pergi. Setelah Gray pergi, Juvia benar-benar melupakan kejadian tadi.

* * *

Di depan gerbang sekolah, pemuda berambut dark blue dan mata onyx menunggu. Ia menunggu kedatangan gadis yang ia tolong tadi. Ia rasa sesekali boleh mengajak seorang gadis berjalan-jalan sebentar. Apalagi gadis seperti Juvia amat dikucilkan. Mungkinkah Gray menaruh hati kepada Juvia? Tak lama datanglah Juvia bersama Lisanna, Lucy, Erza, Jellal, dan Natsu.

"Jane…"kata Juvia, tampaknya ia sudah mendapatkan teman yang mau berteman dengannya. Juvia menghampiri Gray.

"Ada apa Gray? Kenapa kau meminta Juvia bertemu denganmu di gerbang sekolah?"tanya Juvia penasaran,

"Mengajakmu berjalan-jalan mungkin asik. Apa kau boleh berjalan-jalan?"tanya Gray,

"Tentu boleh. Juvia bebas disini. Karena orang tua Juvia tidak tinggal di Magnolia."

"Kalau begitu ayo."ajak Gray.

"Kemana, Gray?"tanya Juvia,

"Kemana saja!"Gray menarik tangan Juvia dan pergi menuju tempat lain. Natsu, Lucy, Erza, dan Jellal terkekeh.

* * *

Sore itu, Juvia bersenang-senang dengan Gray. Mulai dari ke perpustakaan umum, mall, café, dan lainnya. Setelah itu mereka duduk di bangku taman.

"Aku perlu saran."kata Gray dengan raut sedih,

"Apa, Gray?"tanay Juvia,

"Begini… Aku menyukai seorang gadis…"jelas Gray, saat itu juga Juvia merasa sangat sedih.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan? Ayolah. Kau temanku 'kan sekarang?"ujar Gray. Juvia pun hanya tersenyum palsu dan berkata.

"Mungkin kau harus dekat dengannya. Mengajaknya kencan atau lainnya."balas Juvia seadanya.

"Arigatou!"pemuda Fullbuster itu merasa senang, tetapi tidak dengan Juvia. Ia sangat kecewa.

Mereka pun pulang rumah masing-masing.

"Seharusnya Juvia tidak menyukai Gray…"lirih Juvia sambil menatap cermin yang memantulkan dirinya.

"Juvia terlalu berharap… Juvia tahu… Juvia dalah gadis yang jelek dan kuno. Sama saja seperti di sekolah lain."Juvia meneteskan air matanya yang bening. Turunlah hujan yang mengguyur bumi dengan sangat deras. Sama seperti Juvia, saat ini sedang menangis.

"Juvia terlalu naif."lirih gadis berkulit pucat itu.

"Juvia adalah murid baru. Mungkin perkataan gadis bernama Levy itu benar. Juvia pantas ditindas…"Juvia Loxar tampak sudah menyerah.

* * *

Flashback : On

Saat itu, hujan deras mengguyur daerah Phantom Lord Junior High School. Juvia Loxar berada di dekat jendela perpustakaan. Memandang pemandangan hujan yang begitu deras. Tampak murid-murid berbisik sambil melirik Juvia yang menatap keluar jendela.

"Hei, anak itu selalu memandang langit ketika hujan di sini."ujar seorang murid dengan bisikan.

"Aku benci hujan! Dan itu berarti bahwa aku sangat membenci gadis pucat itu."bisik murid yang satunya itu.

"Hihi! Aku setuju! Bagaimana ia bisa masuk ke sekolah ini? Pasti menyogok! Mana mungkin ada murid seperti ini di Phantom Lord Junior High School?"bisiknya lagi,

"Lagipula gayanya tidak keren! Ketinggalan jaman! Cih, menjelekkan nama sekolah! Harusnya Phantom Lord itu sekolah yang elit dengan murid-murid yang elit juga!"mendengar bisikan itu, Juvia merasa marah dan sedih. Tapi apa daya? Banyak yang tidak suka dengannya karena ia selalu merenung sambil melihat hujan dan penampilannya yang kuno. Hal seperti itu dianggap aneh oleh teman-temannya, karena kebanyakan tidak menyukai hujan. Tetapi tidak dengan Juvia. Gadis bermata biru midnight dan berambut biru aqua menggulung itu menyukai hujan. Toh, tak ada salahnya menikmati hawa dingin dengan tetesan air yang turun dari langit. Tetesan itu bagaikan air mata yang menuruni pipi pucatnya. Juvia cepat menghapusnya dan berusaha agar tidak menangis mendengar hinaan itu. Juvia tidak tuli, dan Juvia dapat mendengar bisikan tu. Bisikan yang membuat harga dirinya rendah.

Flashback : Off

* * *

Beberapa hari sudah berlalu. Juvia tetap saja ditindas dan direndahkan. Lisanna ataupu teman-temannya tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu. Juvia takut jika merepotkan mereka.

"Berikan uangmu!"dengan wajah licik, Levy meminta barang milik Juvia. Dengan perasaan hampa, Juvia memberikan uangnya walaupun setelah itu ia mendapat siksaan. Gray Fullbuster tidak pernah bertemu dengannya lagi.

"Sakit! Juvia sudah memberikan apa yang Levy minta! Jadi, jangan siksa Juvia! Aaakh!"teriak Juvia dengan linangan air mata. Di tubuhnya banyak luka cabikan dan pukulan yang membekas. Hatinya pun ikut menjadi sangat lemah. Bahkan Juvia sering dijahili anak laki-laki. Juga dikucilkan. Lisanna dan yang lainnya tidak begitu tahu akan hal itu.

"Aaa! Juvia mohon! Juvia tidak bersalah!"Juvia berteriak sejadi-jadinya merasakan pukulan demi pukulan di sekujur tubuhnya. Teriakan Juvia dan tawa Levy menggema di kamar mandi wanita itu.

"Brakk!"pintu terbuka secara paksa.

"Levy McGarden!"Lucy dan Lisanna terkejut melihat Juvia.

"Duagh!"pukulan tanpa ampun terakhir dari Levy. Dan pukulan itu mengenai kepala Juvia. Pandangan Juvia terasa kabur, matanya tak bercahaya lagi, darah mengucur pelan.

"Kau!"Lucy merasa marah.

"Apa?"kata Levy santai sambil menjambak rambut biru Juvia.

"Kau sudah keterlaluan…"Erza datang.

"Juvia tidak bersalah. Dan kau menyiksanya…"gadis berambut scarlet panjang melangkah pelan, mendekati Levy yang agak ketakutan.

"Braak!"Erza hampir meninju Levy. Tinjuan itu mengenai dinding tepat di sebelah telinga kiri Levy McGarden. Membuat sedikit retakan.

"Dengar. Aku tidak segan-segan memberitahu kepada Makarov."Erza tersenyum dan lebih tepatnya menyeringai sadis. Erza memang gadis yang kuat dan merupakan anggota OSIS.

"Lucy dan Lisanna. Bawa Juvia ke UKS."perintah Erza yang kemudian menuju kantor kepala sekolah.

"Sebaiknya kau merubah dirimu, Levy. Kami akan memaafkanmu."tegas Lisanna kemudian membawa Juvia yang kepalanya sedikit berdarah ke UKS bersama Lucy. Levy terpaku di tempat. Menanti hukumannya.

Di UKS. Gadis berambut biru menggulung itu terbangun. Disampingnya tampak Gray yang menggengam tangannya, wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran.

"Gray…"ucap Juvia lemah,

"Juvia! Kau sudah bangun!"Gray reflek memeluk Juvia. Juvia langsung memanas tak karuan.

"Syukurlah…"pemuda yang tampan itu melepas pelukannya.

"Dimana Juvia? Kenapa Gray ada di sini?"tanya Juvia penasaran,

"Kau berada di UKS karena kepalamu berdarah. Aku khawatir mendengarnya, jadi aku menjengukmu…"Gray mengelus lembut kepala Juvia,

"Bagaimana dengan gadis yang kau suka, Gray?"Juvia merasa agak bingung, Gray tak menjawab dan tersenyum rahasia.

"Biar aku antar pulang. Para guru sudah pulang. Hanya aku dan kau."kata-kata Gray membuat segala pikiran muncul di benak Juvia.

"Kau bisa berdiri bukan? Aku akan menggendongmu jika tidak bisa."tawar Gray.

"Juvia bisa berdiri…"Juvia mengelus kepalanya yang memang terasa agak pusing.

"Baiklah…"Gray menggandeng Juvia. Oh yeah, saat ini Juvia ada di surga.

* * *

Sampai di rumah Juvia.

"Gray, masuklah dulu."ujar Juvia dengan senyuman yang mampu membuat Gray blushing dan salah tingkah sampai Gray tersandung dan jatuh.

"Gray!"Juvia ikut jatuh karena Gray menimpanya.

"Cup!"kejadian yang sangat tidak terduga. Mata mereka berdua membulat. Dengan sigap, Gray langsung berdiri dan menolong Juvia yang tercengang.

"Maaf, Juvia."Gray menggaruk kepalanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Gray…"Juvia menutup sebagian wajahnya.

"Aku pulang ya…"Gray menunduk malu dan segera pergi. Saat Gray pergi, Juvia masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

'Ciuman pertama Juvia dengan Gray!'batin gadis biru itu sambil merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur yang empuk,

'Tapi… Itu tidak sengaja… Gray 'kan sudah menyukai perempuan lain'batin Juvia sedih, matanya yang biru dan kelam menatap langit-langit kamar nuansa birunya.

'Juvia tidak mungkin bisa membuat Gray menyukai Juvia. Juvia terlalu jelek…'Juvia duduk di meja riasnya. Menatap pantulan dirinya. Rambut biru aqua yang menggulung, mata biru midnight yang kelam, dan kulit putih pucatnya. Juvia selalu mengatakan bahwa dirinya jelek.

"Fairy where you going?…"lagu Snow Fairy berbunyi. Juvia segera mengambil ponselnya. Membuka pesan.

"Juvia, aku Lisanna. Bisa beritahu aku dimana rumahmu? Aku sangat khawatir dengan keadaanmu."Juvia membaca pesan dari Lisanna Strauss.

"Di perumahan Aqua, Blok 2, nomor 17."balas Juvia, 2 menit kemudian ponselnya berbunyi lagi,

"Jangan kemana-mana ya… Aku akan ke sana."

"Tok! Tok! Tok!"bunyi pintu yang diketuk membuat Juvia merasa bahwa temannya sudah datang. Juvia membuka pintu dan menemukan Lisanna.

"Silahkan masuk."ajak Juvia, Lisanna mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam.

"Juvia, apa kau masih sakit?"tanya Lisanna,

"Tidak. Juvia sudah baik-baik saja."kata Juvia dengan seulas senyuman di wajahnya,

"Syukurlah! Levy memang sudah keterlaluan. Akibatnya, Levy diskors selama 1 minggu."jelas Lisanna.

"Dia diskors?"gumam Juvia,

"Jujur saja. Aku tidak suka dengan Levy McGarden. Aku juga pernah disiksa olehnya. Sama saja sepertimu… Aku hanya diam. Sampai saat itu Natsu menolongku. Natsu tak segan-segan memukul Levy."Lisanna menceritakannya,

"Juvia!"panggil Lisanna,

"Iya?"tanya Juvia,

"Kau harus bisa melawan perbuatan Levy!"tegas Lisanna. Juvia tersenyum.

"Juvia butuh saran. Maukah kau memberikan Juvia saran?"tanya Juvia,

"Tentu saja!"balas Lisanna,

"Juvia menyukai seseorang. Tetapi pemuda itu sudah menyukai gadis lain… Apa yang harus Juvia lakukan?"tanya Juvia. Mata biru midnightnya berkaca-kaca.

"Siapa yang kau suka?"tanya gadis bermata shapphire itu penasaran,

"Gray Fullbuster…"jawab Juvia.

"Oh… Dia…"Lisanna tersenyum dalam hati,

"Kau harus merubah gayamu!"gadis bernama Lisanna Strauss itu pun tersenyum dengan tekad.

"Kau harus sangat cantik! Aku tahu kau sangat cantik!"ujar Lisanna dengan mata berbinar.

"Benarkah?"tanya gadis bernama Juvia Loxar itu,

"Tentu! Hari Minggu! Datang saja ke rumahku! Ini alamatnya…"Lisanna memberikan secarik kertas berisi alamat rumah Lisanna.

* * *

Pagi hari tiba, di ufuk timur tampak matahari terbit dengan malu-malu. Sinar menerobos masuk ke sebuah kamar. Angin pagi berhembus pelan dan agak dingin dari jendela. Mata sebiru malam hari yang terlihat kelam itu terbuka, rambut birunya yang menggulung berwarna aqua agak berantakan, kulitnya pucat, walaupun begitu gadis bernama Juvia Loxar itu tetap cantik.

"Hoam!"Juvia terbangun dari dunia mimpinya, ia bangkit. Mengambil handuk birunya dan melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Buliran air yang segar membasahi sekujur tubuh Juvia.

"Juvia berharap agar Juvia tidak terlalu mengalami nasib buruk. Kepala Juvia masih sakit…"seketika terlintas adegan yang membuatnya salting. Ciuman pertamanya yang tak disengaja. Setelah selesai mandi, Juvia mengenakan seragamnya. Kemeja putih, dasi abu-abu kebiruan, rok pendek senada dengan dasi, sweater berwarna krem, dan kaos kaki hitam dibawah lutut.

"Ini masih jam 06.10 AM… Juvia akan membuat bento!"seru Juvia,

'Untuk Gray!'batin Juvia dalam hati.

Saat di sekolah, dengan malu-malu Juvia memberikan sekotak bento kepada Gray.

"Bento?"gumam Gray,

"Ini untuk Gray!"ujar Juvia dengan perasaan berbunga-bunga.

"Arigatou…"balas Gray. Dengan senang hati dia menerima sekotak bento yang dibuatkan Juvia untuknya. Juvia segera menuju kelas. Sedangkan Gray menuju taman yang memang tidak banyak murid yang ada di sana.

"Whoa!"Gray kagum melihat bento itu. Terlihat rapi dan menggugah selera.

"Glek! Itadakimasu!"Gray dengan lahap memakan bekal makan siang itu,

'Enak!'gumam pemuda bermata onyx.

'Juvia penasaran… Apakah Gray menyukainya?'batin Juvia senang.

"Juvia Loxar…"seorang pemuda berambut putih dan matanya hitam. Rambutnya melawan gravitasi bumi. Pemuda itu memanggil nama Juvia. Pemuda itu tersenyum dan mungkin lebih mirip seringai.

"Kau siapa?"tanya Juvia, gadis itu agak ketakutan.

"Lyon Vastia…"katanya dengan senyuman,

"Aku teman masa kecil Gray Fullbuster…"Lyon mendekati Juvia.

"Tenang, aku tak akan menyakitimu! Aku hanya ingin menjadi temanmu."jelas Lyon saat melihat Juvia yang merasa disudutkan.

"Aku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau sangat dekat dengannya… Yah, aku juga malas kalau yang dia dekati hanyalah gadis itu."gumam Lyon,

"Gadis? Siapa?"tanya Juvia sedikit cemburu bercampur kecewa,

"Seorang gadis yang dulu merupakan sahabat Gray. Huh, gadis itu benar-benar nakal sekarang. Padahal dia tidaklah begitu kalau dulu…"jelas Lyon. Juvia benar-benar merasa aneh sekarang ini.

"Ah, jika aku menceritakannya lebih jauh. Mungkin aku akan dihajar oleh Gray. Jadi… sampai jumpa…"Lyon pergi. Juvia hanya bingung dengan pemuda itu.

Hari minggu…

"Juvia! Ayo ikut aku!"kata Lisanna.

"Baiklah…"balas Juvia.

"Ayo pergi ke salon!"buru-buru gadis berambut pendek itu menarik Juvia masuk ke dalam sebuah Salon.

"Juvia duduk saja disana! Nanti kau akan diurus!"Lisanna merasa sangat antusias. Juvia pun duduk, menunggu untuk diubah rambutnya.

'Semoga Juvia dapat menarik perhatian Gray!'bayangan Juvia duduk berdua bersama Gray pun terbayang di otak gadis yang rambutnya akan diubah itu. Lisanna tersenyum kepada Juvia. Beberapa jam kemudian…

"Whoa!"seru Lisanna melihat perubahan Juvia dalam sekejap.

"Apa ada yang salah dengan Juvia?"tanya gadis yang kini rambutnya lurus tetapi sedikit mengikal dan bergelombang.

"Kau cantik! Ayo sekarang kita akan membuatmu lebih cantik lagi!"Lisanna buru-buru menarik tangan Juvia.

"Kemana Juvia dan Lisanna akan pergi?!"

"Ke rumahku! Mirajane-nee pasti bisa mendandanimu!"

Tibalah mereka dirumah Lisanna.

"Tadaima!"seru Lisanna saat masuk ke dalam,

"Um, sumimasen…"gadis bermata dark blue itu masuk. Melepas sepatu sandalnya.

"Okaeri nasai!"Mirajane datang,

"Juvia ya? Silahkan masuk"gadis yang berumur 2 tahun lebih tua dari Lisanna itu mempersilahkan Juvia masuk dengan sopan.

'Mirajane-nee cantik sekali…'batin Juvia.

"Ayo, Juvia… Kita ke kamarku…"ajak gadis bermata biru shapphire itu sambil menarik tangan pucat Juvia yang agak dingin.

"Kalau begitu aku akan menyiapkan minuman dan cemilan."Mirajane menuju dapur.

"Nah, duduk!"perintah Lisanna, Juvia dengan polosnya duduk di kursi meja rias.

"Juvia tidak akan didandani seperti badut kan?"selidik Juvia, Lisanna tertawa.

"Haha! Tentu saja tidak!"ujar Lisanna.

Beberapa lama kemudian, Mirajane datang. Membawa minuman dan beberapa cemilan.

"Ini minuman dan ce…"gadis berambut panjang putih itu shock dan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Juvia! Dandananmu berantakan! Lisanna apa yang kamu lakukan kepada Juvia? Jelas-jelas ini pelanggaran pasal 1 ayat 16 tahun 3001!"seru Mirajane, Juvia dan Lisanna melongo.

"Bercanda. Juvia sana cuci wajahmu…"kata Mirajane.

"Ha'i!"dengan gugup, Juvia menuju kamar mandi yang ada di kamar Lisanna.

"Waaa! Wajah Juvia berubah!"teriak Juvia dalam kamar mandi. Mirajane mendeathglare Lisanna. Selesai membersihkan wajahnya, Juvia keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Hmm… Jadi kau mau didandani agar menarik perhatian pemuda yang kau suka?"ucapan Mirajane membuat Juvai blushing ria.

"Tidak! Tidak! Juvia hanya ingin agar Juvia tidak seperti orang kuno lagi!"tolak Juvia dengan cepat. Mirajane dan Lisanna terkekeh.

"Oh begitu… Kau hanya perlu bedak dan semuanya baik-baik saja. Bahkan tanpa apapun sudah cantik. Sebenarnya kau cantik, bahkan lebih cantik kalau kau adalah gadis yang baik dari dalam."Mirajane mengambil bedak dan memberikannya kepada Juvia.

"Jangan pakai terlalu tebal atau kau akan menjadi badut seperti tadi…"nasehat Mirajane.

"Baik! Juvia akan memakai benda ini!"tekadnya. Namun kemudian dengan ragu Juvia bertanya.

"Bagaimana cara memakainya?"tanya Juvia innocent, Lisanna dan Mirajane sweatdrop berat. Lisanna kemudian tertawa kecil sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang memang gatal. Mirajane pun memberitahunya dan Juvia mencobanya.

* * *

Genrenya humor? Pasti readers bingung kenapa ada genre humor... Humornya akan ada di chapter 2 atau 3! Walau sepertinya tidak akan terasa sama sekali...

Reviews para readers atau senpai adalah harapan Agdis untuk terus menulis!

Saran dan kritik diterima! Tapi jangan flame ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 langsung publish!

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima! Tapi kalau cerita ini punya saya!

Warning : Typos (Sudah pasti!), pairing GrayxJuvia, humor garing, gak kerasa, dsb.

Happy read and...

RnR, minna!

* * *

High School

Chapter 2

* * *

Keesokan harinya… Juvia sudah berdandan sampai lebih dari setengah jam! Ia bingung, ketika memakai benda yang berbentuk bubuk krem itu. Saat memakainya terlalu tebal.

"Hua! Juvia bingung!"ujar Juvia bingung berat.

"Juvia terlambat!"Juvia melihat jam yang sudah berada pada pukul 06.55 AM. Dengan segenap jiwa, ia menghapus bedak yang menempel diwajahnya. Dan memakainya dengan tipis kali ini. Buru-buru, ia mengambil tas dan segera pergi ke sekolahnya. Fairy Tail High School.

Dengan cepat, gadis yang penampilannya berubah sekitar 18 jam yang lalu berlari dengan cepat. Berharap gerbang belum ditutup. Keringatnya mengucur dengan slow motion.

"Ckiit!"Juvia ngerem mendadak ketika sudah di gerbang yang ditutup.

'Gawat! Juvia telat!'teriak Juvia dalam hati Ini karena perdebatan dirinya dengan bedak yang diberikan Lisanna.

"Kau juga terlambat?!"tampak dari belakang seorang pemuda menyusul. Juvia menolehkan wajahnya, dan kaget bahwa itu adalah Gray Fullbuster. Tiba-tiba Gray berhenti dan melongo.

"Permisi, apakah aku pernah mengenalmu?"ujar Gray dengan tampang watados. Juvia cengo.

"Ini Juvia! Juvia Loxar!"ucap Juvia.

'Wow…'batin Gray sedikit tak percaya.

"Ah, nanti saja dipermasalahkan! Sekarang bagaimana caranya kita bisa masuk ke sekolah dengan aman tanpa sepengetahuan Makarov-sensei."

"Aha! Lewat pagar belakang sekolah! Pagar itu pendek, tidak seperti pagar ini yang tingginya minta ampun…"ujar Gray. Juvia hanya ber-blushing ria. Mereka pun cepat-cepat menuju pagar belakang yang berkarat.

"B-bagaimana Juvia naik?"tanya Juvia,

"Naik saja ke punggungku… Berharap pak tua pendek itu tidak tau."kata Gray. Di tempat lain, Makarov tiba-tiba bersin.

'Ada yang membicarakanku 'kah?'batinnya pak tua yang 'memang' pendek itu.

"Uapah?! Juvia 'kan pakai rok!"tanpa menghiraukan, Gray memutar bola matanya dan segera mengangkat Juvia hingga gadis itu dapat mencapai atas.

"Whoa!"Juvia jatuh ke sebelah tembok. Sedangkan Gray langsung memanjat tembok dengan cekatan.

"Daijobu desuka?"tanya Gray kemudian menolong Juvia yang terduduk di tanah.

"Nah, sampai jumpa!"Gray buru-buru pergi. Padahal baru saja Juvia ingin mengucapkan terima kasih tetapi pemuda itu sudah pergi bagai ditelan bumi. Tanpa berharap lebih jauh, Juvia melaju ke kelas. Bahkan kecepatannya melebihi Valentino Rossi yang sedang balapan. Disisi yang lain, tiba-tiba Valentino Rossi tersandung semut. Begitu pula Juvia saat sampai di depan kelas.

* * *

"Juvia Lo…"

"Sreek!"dibukanya dengan cepat pintu geser itu.

"Gomenasai! Juvia terlambat!"kata Juvia sambil mengatur nafasnya. Pada saat itu siswa dikelas itu tercengang kaget kecuali Lisanna yang senyum-senyum gak jelas sampai dibilangin stress sama Natsu.

"Itu bukan Juvia!"protes gadis berambut scarlet itu dengan agak bingung.

"Masa sih ini Juvia?"Mavis saat itu juga bingung.

"Benarkah kau Juvia? Atau jangan-jangan hanya penyamar yang mau menyelidiki kelas ini?"tanya Mavis curiga, mata hijau kelamnya menatap Juvia dengan lekat dan teliti sampai matanya hampir keluar(?).

"Ini Juvia! Juvia Loxar!"seru Juvia,

"Brakk!"suara pukulan di meja terdengar dengan kencang. Menghentikan bisikan dan suara-suara di kelas itu. Suasana hening sejanak, bahkan Mavis Vermillion terdiam.

"Dia adalah Juvia Loxar yang asli! Bukan yang dipajang-pajang di toko!"seru Lisanna. Natsu yang disampingnya tercengang sambil jawsdrop.

"Lihat matanya! Lihat wajahnya! Lihat kulitnya!"teriak Lisanna.

"Sebutkan saja semuanya!"ucap Natsu. Lisanna langsung mendeathglare Natsu. Pemuda berambut pink muda tapi bukan banci itu langsung bernyali ciut. Siswa laki-laki malah melihat Juvia dengan tampang 'Aku jatuh cinta'. Kecuali Natsu yang setia dengan Lisanna. Padahal dalam hati ia meruntuk ingin juga(Kurang ajar!).

"Um… Baik… Silahkan duduk Juvia dan yang lain mohon tenang sebentar…"ujar Mavis. Lalu datanglah naga yang menghancurkan Tenroujima. Lho? Nyambung kemana?!

"Okeh-okeh! Tiga hari lagi sekolah kita akan mengadakan festival…"jelas Mavis,

"Lho, bukannya kita mengadakan festival ketika mau naik kelas?"tanya Erza,

"Biarin aja! Masalah buat loh?!"teriak Mavis seenak jidat. Para siswa jawsdrop.

"Ehem! Musim panas sudah ada pada puncaknya! Dan mungkin tak ada salahnya mengadakan festival! Tetapi sebelum mengadakan festival, besok diadakan tes!"banyak siswa mendengus kesal bahkan ada yang bunuh diri(?).

"Mavis-sensei, ada yang jatuh dari lantai 4…"lapor seorang murid,

"Biarin aja! Yang jatuh 'kan dia bukan Mavis!"perkataan itu nyaris membuat hati para siswa mencelos.

"Untuk apa tesnya?"tanya pemuda yang mempunyai mata sharingan.

"Woi! Ini bukan Naruto!"teriak semua siswa sampai kaca gedung pecah.

"Aduh… Siapa yang mau ganti rugi?"Mavis menghela nafas lelah.

"Okeh, tu de poin aja deh… Tes akan diadakan 24 jam mendatang! Jadi persiapkan diri kalian! Tes ini untuk mengelompokkan mana yang cerdas yang bedo!"ucap Mavis dengan tampang (sok) serius.

"Baik! Buka buku paket halaman 102!"dan akhirnya setelah pertengkaran heboh itu, pelajaran dimulai dengan tenang.

* * *

Beberapa jam kemudian, bel istirahat berbunyi.

"Akhirnya! Bel berbunyi!"Natsu langsung nge-dance di depan kelas.

"Helep mi!"Juvia lari terbirit-birit sampai nabrak tembok. Dia dikejar segerombolan siswa laki-laki yang terpesona olehnya.

"Wuaa! Berhenti mengejar Juvia!"tiba-tiba dua pemuda dengan wajah oke punya, datang membela kebenaran. Ce ilah! (Background: Bunga-bunga).

"Lyon dan Gray!"Juvia merasa terselamatkan.

"Um… Kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Lyon. Juvia mengangguk. Gray menghela nafasnya lega dan pergi ke sebuah tempat.

'Gray menjauh…'batin Juvia sedih. Juvia berjalan entah kemana karena lupa, berharap saja ia tidak tersesat sampai Indonesia.

"Kenapa ya?"gumam Juvia dengan ekspresi sedih. Juvia tak menyadari kalau dirinya sampai di kelas lagi. Sedangkan Gray langsung menarik paksa Natsu yang lagi asik makan nasi goreng super pedes di empang eh! Di kantin.

"Opo seh?!"tanya Natsu dengan logat Jawa yang entah ia dapat darimana.

"Aku mau curhat."ujar Gray dengan tampang (sok) serius. Akhirnya mereka menuju atap sekolah.

"So, apa yang akan kau curhatkan kepadaku?"tanya pemuda berambut pink itu tu de poin.

"A-aku… Kau yakin bisa menjaga rahasia?"tanya Gray dengan terbata-bata,

"Semoga aja deh…"ucap Natsu sambil mengacungkan jempol, membuat Gray malah tidak yakin kepada sahabat keras kepalanya itu. Ya iyalah kepala itu keras!

"B-begini… Aku menyukai sesorang! Untuk pertama kalinya! Bayangkan rasanya seperti saat kau jatuh cinta kepada Lisanna Strauss!"kata Gray menggebu-gebu. Natsu malah tertawa keras, membuat Gray segera menampar Natsu layaknya seperti yang ada di sinetron.

"Okeh! Okeh! Jadi kau menyukai siapa?"tanya Natsu, mengelus pipi merah akibat tamparan Gray yang memang rasanya membuat wajahnya mati rasa.

"Aku menyukai…"

"Teet! Teet! Teet!"sialnya bel berbunyi.

"Baik! Waktu curhat habis! Aku harus pergi, bye!"Natsu segera pergi. Gray mendengus kesal. Akhirnya ia pergi dari tempat itu, menuju kelas. Saat turun dari tangga, pemuda bermata onyx dan berambut hitam kebiruan itu berpapasan dengan Erza.

"Yo, Iinchou…"sapa Gray kepada gadis berwatak tegas itu. Wajah Erza tiba-tiba berubah menjadi horror, auranya berubah menjadi hitam keunguan.

"Cepat masuk kelas!"seru Erza Scarlet kemudian berjalan dengan cepat ke kelasnya.

"Ada apa dengan cewek monster itu?"ejeknya. Sebenarnya mungkin itu julukan yang pantas untuk seorang Erza Scarlet, karena ia pernah menendang Natsu hingga kepalanya menancap di tembok.

* * *

"Oke! Siapa yang bisa menjawab soal ini?"tanya seorang pria yang berprofesi sebagai guru itu di depan kelas.

"Saya bisa, Macao-sensei!"seru Natsu. Semua pasang mata di kelas, tertuju kepada pemuda itu.

"Umm…. Aku tak begitu yakin…"Macao tersenyum kecil, Natsu langsung meruntuk dalam hati. Terasa sesak dihati pemuda itu sebenarnya. Woi! Natsu gak jatuh cinta sama Macao kalee!

"Juvia rasa, Juvia bisa mengerjakannya!"Juvia yang daritadi diam dan menyimak langsung angkat kaki, eh angkat tangan.

"Ganbatte!"seru lisanna sambil mengacungkan jempol. Dengan malu-malu, Juvia maju, mengambil spidol dan menulis jawaban untuk soal matematika yang benar-benar sulit. Erza langsung mengubah tampang horornya menjadi bertambah buruk! What the hell is going on?

"Uugh… Juvia benar-benar populer…"geram Erza, oh ternyata gadis itu iri.

'Tapi aku tidak akan menghalanginya!'teriak Erza dalam hati, kalau sampai berteriak di kelas, nanti suara 'emas'nya bisa membuat orang-orang tepar.

"Juvia Loxar."ujar Macao dengan ekspresi tak menentu,

"Ha'i?!"Juvia langsung tegak,

"Jawabanmu betul! Omedeto!"seru Macao, semua murid tercengang. Yup, Juvia benar-benar bisa melakukannya. Sebenarnya Juvia dulu anti sosial juga tak mempunyai banyak teman sehingga ia lebih memilih di dalam rumah, dan mengisi waktunya dengan belajar.

"Kau boleh duduk."Macao mempersilahkan duduk. Dan proses belajar mengajar berlanjut.

* * *

Pulang sekolah, Gray menanti Juvia di gerbang sekolah. Juvia datang, dengan sekelompok manusia yang mengejarnya.

"Gray! Tolong!"teriak Juvia histeris,

"Woi! Setop euyy!"teriak Gray membuat yang mengejar Juvia mematung. Siapa murid yang tidak takut dengan anggota OSIS?

"Berhenti mengejar Juvia, dia lelah lari terus, tahu!"bentak Gray. Sedangkan Juvia terkapar di tanah habis kesandung kakinya Gray.

"Uh, sorry!"ujar Gray innocent, tak bersalah, pura-pura gak tau, dll. Akhirnya Juvia berdiri dengan tegak dan pulang ke rumahnya sendirian. Gadis bermata biru kelam itu mendengus kesal dan malu.

"Eeh! Tunggu!"Gray dengan cekatan menarik tangan Juvia.

"Ada apa?"tanya Juvia. Kami-sama! Hati Juvia sekarang sedang dilanda gempa sampai-sampai tangannya geter-geter.

"Eng-enggak apa-apa sih…"perkataaan Juvia barusan berhasil membuat Juvia sweatdrop diiringi jawsdrop.

'What the hell?!'batin Juvia nista.

"Err… Mau pulang bareng-bareng gak?"tanya Gray agak gugup.

"Ya, tentu!"ujar Juvia dengan semangat, tak lupa dengan merah-merah di pipinya. Mereka pun pulang bersama. Keadaan agak canggung, namun berubah drastis ketika ada gorilla lewat.

"Huaa! Gorilla! Pliss deh, emangnya ada gorilla di Magnolia?!"teriak Juvia dan Gray bersamaan, Ciee sehati nieh… Namun mereka tetap berdiri di tempat layaknya patung.

'Aku merasa seperti orang bodoh.'batin gorilla itu. Gorilla itu mencabut kepalanya. Mati dong? Tenang, cuma kostum kok! (Ditendang)

"Yare-yare, santai aja kale…"orang tersebut menampakkan wajahnya.

"K-kau adalah…"Gray melongo,

"Ah, tak perlu ditebak!"seru pemuda itu dengan senyumnya yang menawan,

"Kau Ichiya?! Gila! Ngapain kesini?!"tanya Gray shock,

"Mata-matai pasangan yang lagi bermesraan."Ichiya mengedipkan sebelah matanya dengan efek bling-bling, membuat Juvia hampir mau muntah.

"Eh? Kita enggak mesraan!"Gray merona tak karuan.

"Masa sih?"tanya Ichiya tidak yakin. Dua anak siswa dan siswi yang lokasinya berlambangkan Fairy Tail itu mengangguk cepat dengan efek malu-malu.

"Yaudah deh…"Ichiya kembali mengedipkan matanya dan pergi.

"Sumpah, gilak tu orang."Gray aja hampir mau BAB.

"Kalau begitu, kita berpisah disini ya. Sampai jumpa, err… Besok!"Gray buru-buru lari sampai hampir jatuh karena nginjek tali sepatunya.

'Haha!'Juvia tertawa nista dalam hati. Ternyata Juvia juga bisa mengejek, huahahaha!

"Aku harus pulang juga."ujar Juvia kemudian berjalan dengan riang ke rumahnya.

* * *

Humor garing? Maafkan sayaaaa! (Lebay)

Review para readers dan senpai adalah harapan Agdis untuk terus menulis!

Saran dan kritik diterima! Tapi jangan flame ya!


	3. Chapter 3

High School

Chapter 3

Hentakan kaki, pelan melangkah ke sebuah sekolah. Mata coklatnya menerawang ke arah sebuah gedung yang megah nan kokoh. Dengan agak ragu, ia memberanikan diri kembali melangah lebih jauh. Kakinya membawa dirinya ke dalam gedung itu, dengan hembusan angin sepoi-sepoi yang membuat anak rambutnya bergerak searah angin. 1 minggu diskors mungkin akan menjadi pelajaran baginya supaya tidak berbuat jahil lagi.

"Levy?!"beberapa murid kaget kalau dia kembali. Mereka kira, gadis itu -Levy McGarden- telah dikeluarkan dari sekolah elit ini.

"Kenapa kau kembali?!"cegah seorang anggota OSIS, tidak terima kalau Levy menginjakkan kaki di Fairy Tail High School.

"Hei, masa skorsku sudah habis dan waktunya aku kembali bersekolah. Tak ada salahnya 'kan?"ucap Levy ketus, anggota OSIS bernama Gray Fullbuster itu menatap Levy dengan mata berkilat, seolah ia ingin gadis nakal itu benar-benar ditendang dari situ.

'Kau yang dulu dan sekarang benar-benar berbeda, Levy'batin Gray sedih. Levy kemudian menguap dan melangkah masuk. Menuju ruang Kepala Sekolah.

"Ah, kau sudah selesai dengan masa skorsmu, hm?"ujar pak tua kecil itu sambil menyisir kumisnya yang kusut dan rontok.

"Ya."balas Levy, masih dengan nada ketusnya.

"Well sebenarnya kami tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu di sekolah ini. Karena kau termasuk anak yang pintar dan cerdas."jelas Makarov.

"Jadi kau mengskorsku 1 minggu? Bukan 1 bulan?"tanya Levy yang sudah duduk di kursi.

"Ya, karena akan ada tes hari ini. Kau harus mengikutinya, Levy McGarden."lanjutnya dengan serius,

"Aku harus mengikutinya? Agak merepotkan tapi kuterima!"seru Levy, terbesit sedikit kesenangan di hatinya saat ini,

"Tapi, sebaiknya kau tak berbuat nakal lagi dan meminta maaf kepada Juvia Loxar."Levy sedikit menentang yang satu itu. Tapi biarlah. Yang terpenting ia harus mengikuti tes itu. Untuk membuktikan bahwa dirinya tidaklah bodoh dan culun.

Flashback : On

Gadis itu tampak begitu polos dan lugu. Duduk di sebuah kursi yang dilengkapi meja. Teman sebangkunya menatapinya, sinis. Gadis berambut biru aqua dengan mata coklat itu sangat sedih dengan keadaannya. Penampilannya saat itu sangat culun dengan kacamata yang bertengger di hidungnya. Menambah kesan aneh bagi siswa yang menatapnya. Bahkan, teman sebangkunya itu pun tak mau menatapnya. Gadis bernama Levy McGarden itu tampak begitu sedih, ia menundukkan wajahnya. Merasa dia adalah gadis terendah di Fairy Tail Junior High School. Saat ini dia duduk di kelas 8 kelas A. Levy yakin, bahwa tak ada yang mau berteman dengannya.

"Tch, tak seharusnya kau ada di kelas A, bahkan kau tak seharusnya ada di sekolah ini."kata teman sebangkunya sadis, melirik saja tidak. Levy hanya menunduk.

"Brakk!"

"Kenapa aku harus duduk denganmu?!"bentak gadis di samping Levy. Gadis berambut putih dengan mata hitam itu menatapnya dengan tatapan sinis dan benci. Sungguh ia tak suka dengan Levy.

"Aku tak tahu!"Levy meneteskan air matanya dan langsung pergi setelah membalas bentakan Angel. Entah kemana ia pergi, yang terpenting ia ada di tempat yang sepi dan menumpahkan kesedihannya.

"Hiks…"isaknya di lorong yang sepi, ia melihat tangga, sudah pasti itu tangga menuju atap sekolah. Tapi ia sedang tak ingin, ia melipat kakinya, tangannya memeluk kakinya, ia menundukkan kepalanya. Seorang pemuda mengintip Levy menangis, rambut hitam kebiruan dan mata onyx terlihat. Namun tak terlihat sepenuhnya.

"H-hei… Jangan menangis."suara itu mengangetkan Levy, karena suara ini lebih seperti suara buatan, suara yang mirip anak kecil. Cempreng. Levy pun berhenti menangis dan agak takut sekarang.

"K-kenapa aku begitu rendah? Kenapa mereka menatapku sebagaimana aku adalah anak terjelek?"curhatnya kepada langit sore. Dia masih terduduk di bangku, merenung sembari melihat cahaya oranye kemerahan yang terlihat.

"A-aku… Hiks…"Levy mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Itu karena kau itu jelek!"terdengar suara meremehkan, membuat Levy menoleh kebelakang. Terlihat beberapa anak membawa sebuah kotak yang lumayan besar di dekapannya.

"Apa yang kalian mau?!"tanya Levy dengan nada yang agak tinggi, tangannya cepat menghapus jejak air matanya.

"Lempari!"teriak salah satu seorang gadis, Levy tercengang.

"Aaa! Berhenti!"teriak Levy mendapati dirinya dilempari telur busuk. Cairan dari telur itu sangat bau hingga membuat Levy hampir muntah.

"Hiks… Tolong hentikan… Hiks…"tangis Levy, air matanya berlinang, membasahi pipinya. Rambutnya lengket dan bau.

"Rasakan itu! Seharusnya anak culun sepertimu tidak ada di sekolah ini!"ucapan seorang siswa itu membuat Levy tertunduk dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. Apakah salah dia bersekolah disini? Apakah salah jika dia bukan siswa yang keren? Ah, ia tak mengerti.

"Hei, berhenti menangis."suara seorang laki-laki yang sama seperti tadi berdengung di telinganya. Dengan cepat ia mengangkat wajahnya. Namun tak ada seorang pun. Ia berhenti menangis. Matanya agak sembab, ia berdiri dengan tegak. Levy mungkin tak menyadarinya, tetapi ada seorang anak laki-laki di balik gedung. Rambutnya berwarna hitam kebiruan dengan mata onyx mengenakan seragam sekolah itu.

'Syukurlah dia tak menangis lagi.'pemuda bernama Gray Fullbuster yang ada di name tag itu tersenyum.

"Aku mungkin harus pulang dan segera mandi."gadis bertubuh kecil itu mengambil tasnya dan pergi. Dalam hatinya ia berpikir, siapa yang menenangkannya? Kenapa ia tak menunjukkan diri kepadanya? Levy tak peduli dan segera pulang melewati jalan lain agar orang-orang tak terganggu dengan baunya yang tidak sedap.

"Tadaima…"Levy pulang. Sang Ibu pun menyambutnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Ada apa denganmu, Levy?"tanya wanita itu,

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Okaa-san. Hanya terkena lemparan telur yang sebenarnya untuk teman yang berulang tahun"jawab Levy bohong agar ibunya tidak khawatir,

"Mandi sana. Badanmu bau."ujar wanita itu kemudian berbalik ke arah dapur. Levy menghela nafas lega dan pergi untuk menaruh tas dan mandi.

"Ahh…"Levy mendesah lega di bak mandi.

"Haruskah aku berubah?"tanyanya pada diri sendiri

Flashback : Off

Suara bel membuat kebanyakan siswa dan siswi frustasi dengan adanya tes yang akan berlangsung sekitar 4 menit 53 detik lagi. Banyak yang membuat contekkan, janji agar bisa saling bekerja sama. Bahkan teriakan pilu pun terdengar dari pemuda berambut pink dengan mata hitam itu.

"Kami-sama! Aku belum belajar?! Apakah aku bisa?!"tanyanya pilu dan berhasil membuat siswa lainnya ikut merasa pilu.

"Rasanya seperti cangkul menusuk jantungku!"ujar Natsu histeris, Lisanna menyembunyukan diri. Malu dengan sikap Natsu yang berlebihan. Juvia pun ikut merinding walaupun ia sudah belajar dengan giat di rumah. Erza dan Lucy tampak tenang.

"Bagaimana dengan Gray ya? Apakah dia siap menjalani tes?"ucap Juvia khawatir, Gray yang ada di toilet laki-laki langsung bersin.

"Ada yang membicarakanku, hm? Aku emang ganteng."kata Gray narsis sambil ngeden kayak ibu-ibu mau melahirkan. Masalahnya ia lagi susah BAB.

"Akhirnyaaa!"Gray langsung lega ketika akhirnya bisa mengeluarkan 'benda' itu dari tubuhnya. Jangan dibayangkan oke?

"Okeh! Tes akan dimulai!"Mavis datang membawa setumpuk kertas-kertas dengan bantuan Macao.

"Arigatou, Macao-san!"ujar gadis yang bermata hijau kelam itu. Macao mengangguk dan pergi.

"Baik! Aku akan membagikan kertasnya, tapi aku malas! Jadi ambil sendiri!"ucapan Mavis membuat siswa-siswa yang tadinya tegang langsung kejang-kejang.

"Praang!"terdengar suara kaca pecah,

"Sensei! Ada yang lompat dari jendela!"lapor seorang siswa,

"Emang gue pikirin?"dengus Mavis sambil bersantai di kursi.

"Jadi kami harus mengambil kertasnya sendiri?"tanya Lucy. Mavis mengangguk dengan senyuman horror di wajahnya yang cantik.

"Oke! Let's start!"seru Mavis ambil berdiri di meja. Tingkah macam apa itu?! Ah, biarlah… Tes dimulai dengan keadaan… err… keringat dingin, bisikan kecil, contek-menyontek, dan ketenangan. Tanpa menoleh kemana pun Juvia dengan cepat menjawab soal-soal yang terdiri dari 15 pertanyaan setiap mata pelajaran.

'Soal macam apa ini? Oh maigatt!'batin Natsu nista sambil garuk-garuk pantat, eh! Garuk-garuk kepala. Tangannya berada di dalam laci, menekan-nekan ponsel layar bantingnya alias layar sentuhnya dengan lincah.

'Gray, kau tahu nomor 12 soal Matematika gak?'Natsu mengirim pesan, tapi sialnya Gray membalasnya dengan…

'Wat de hel? Luar biasa sekali! Aku gak tauuu! Lagipula soal macam apa ini?!'balas Gray.

'Pikiran kita sama. Ya udah, kalau tahu. Jangan lupa kasih tau aku. Kalo enggak kucium lho…'balas Natsu dengan cengiran di wajahnya. Lisanna merasakan ada yang aneh namun tak peduli.

"Ssst… Juvia."panggil Natsu pelan, Juvia melirik.

"Kasih tahu aku nomor 12 soal Matematika. Tapi kalau bisa semuanya…"bisik Natsu. Juvia mengangguk dan langsung menulis di kertas cakaran dan melemparnya kepada Natsu.

"Oh yess! You're my saver!"bisik Natsu penuh kemenangan, tapi selanjutnya melongo ketika ternyata isinya…

'Pikir aja sendiri!'Juvia tertawa dalam hati. Mana Gray tidak meng-SMS nya pula. Kepalanya pun dilanda kerontokan.

'Tenangkan dirimu, Natsu! Tarik nafas, keluarin!'batin Natsu dengan gajenya.

"Umm, ada yang salah Natsu Dragneel?"tanya Mavis perhatian (Ciee!).

"Ano… Aku bingung, sensei…"kata Natsu, sedikit menunduk,

"Aku gak peduli asalakan kau menyelesaikan tesmu! Boleh mencontek, tapi jangan ketahuan!"Mavis mengukir evil smirk di wajahnya.

'Omaigatt!'batin seluruh siswa kaget,

"Tch…"decih Natsu, tapi ternyata dia senang juga (Dasar!).

2 jam berlalu dengan banyak ketegangan. Dan saatnya semua anak mengumpulkan Lembar Jawaban Komputer mereka.

"Nah, kumpulkan! Karena kalian sudah mengerjakan soal sampai ada yang stres. Kalian boleh istirahat sampai pulangan!"ucapan gadis berambut blonde pucat itu membuat beberapa jiwa merasa terselamatkan.

"Natsu!"seorang gadis berambut putih pendek segera menghampiri Natsu yang tepar di bangkunya.

"Hei… Jangan begitu! Ayo kita istirahat!"Lisanna menarik tangan Natsu,

"Natsu!"Lisanna menggenggam tangan pemuda itu dengan erat, tapi tak ada hasilnya.

"Dia pingsan!"teriak Lisanna frustasi.

"Kenapa dia pingsan?"tanya Erza, Lucy dan Juvia menghampiri.

"Aku tidak tahu!"ujar Lisanna sangat khawatir.

"Apa ada Nat… Su…?"Gray terpaku ketika melihat Natsu tepar di bangkunya.

"Omaigattt! Natsu!"Gray buru-buru menghampiri pemuda yang merupakan sahabatnya itu dan segera mengangkat Natsu ke UKS. Juvia dan Lisanna pun mengekori.


	4. Chapter 4

Yay! Chapter 4 langsung publish setelah server merespon, ditengah kegentingan mau ulangan...#curhat

Langsung aja!

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail punya Hiro Mashima!**

**Warning : Typos (sudah pasti!), pair GrayxJuvia, aneh, dsb.**

**RnR, minna?**

Hope you like it!

* * *

**High School**

Chapter 4

"Ahh… Aku dimana? Di surga 'kah?"Natsu membuka matanya, dan yang ia lihat hanya warna putih.

"Aku memang ada di surga! Senangnya!"ujarnya, berharap ini bukan mimpi belaka.

"Byuur!"Lisanna sanking jengkelnya karena Natsu enggak bangun langsung menumpahkan seember air murni 99% dan 1% air paret ke muka Natsu.

"Bueh! Bueh!"Natsu langsung bangun dari mimpi indahnya.

"Akhirnya! Kau bangun!"Lisanna langsung memeluk Natsu.

"Eeh? Ada apa?"tanya pemuda berambut pink jabrik itu kaget,

"Aku kira kau sudah di surga tadi!"seru Lisanna, Gray dan Juvia merasa lega.

"Yes, I am!"omel Natsu, membuat ketiga temannya shock.

"Ahh, sudahlah yang penting aku masih hidup."Natsu tersenyum lebar, menampakkan tataan gigi putihnya yang rapih dan sedikit bergerigi.

"Hehe!"Lisanna mengecup pipi Natsu, sontak Natsu klepek-klepek dan pingsan lagi.

"Natsuuu!"

* * *

Matanya mengeliat ke arah seorang guru yang sedang menyesap kopi hitam di cangkir putih itu. Kakinya ia hantakkan ke lantai, pertanda bahwa ia ingin pria di hadapannya segera memberitahu sesuatu.

"Cepat."ujar Levy agak kesal, pasalnya ia sudah menunggu hingga 10 menit 34 detik saat ini.

"Baiklah, begini. Makarov-sensei tadi bertanya. Apakah kau sudah memita maaf kepada Juvia Loxar?"tanya Gajell Rediox, kini jemarinya telah memainkan pulpen hitam yang ada di tangannya,

"Kenapa kau begitu peduli, Aniki?"tanya Levy dengan nada sarkatis. Gajell mengerutkan dahinya,

"Entahlah, pak tua kecil itu menanyakannya padaku…"kata Gajell,

"Berhenti memanggilku Aniki. Kita bukalah keluarga lagi."kata Gajell, kali ini ia merasa agak kesal,

"Baiklah… Gajell-sensei…"kata Levy kemudian keluar dari ruangan,

"Sreek!"Levy menutup pintu. Melangkahkan kakinya melalui koridor-koridor sekolah. Tak sengaja ia bertemu dengan Juvia dan Gray.

"Levy…"Juvia merasa takut dan segera bersembunyi dibalik Gray,

"Juvia Loxar!"panggil Levy dengan suara lantang,

"Kau mau apa, Levy?"tanya Gray,

"Aku tidak berbicara denganmu!"kata Levy kasar,

"Walaupun kita tidak lagi teman, apakah salah kalau kau tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi?"tanya Gray, nadanya terdengar menyedihkan. Levy tercengang, namun langsung menghampiri Juvia dan menarik gadis bermata biru tua kelam itu. Gray mendecih.

"Tch… Semoga Levy tidak menyiksa Juvia."sebenarnya Gray hendak mengejar mereka, namun pak tua kecil menghalanginya.

"Sudah. Levy udah kapok kok! Itu urusan wanita, biarkan saja!"nasehat Makarov, mau tak mau Gray pun tak jadi mengikutinya.

* * *

"Mau kemana kau membawa Juvia?"tanya Juvia,

"Sudah, diam!"ucap Levy. Tibalah mereka di gudang kebersihan. Hening sejenak.

"Gomenasai!"Levy menundukkan tubuhnya, Juvia kaget.

"Umm… Jangan menunduk…"kata Juvia,

"Juvia memaafkanmu."jawab Juvia, Levy menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Kalaupun kau tidak meminta maaf, Juvia akan memaafkanmu…"jelas Juvia, membuat gadis di hadapannya terharu.

* * *

"Eh, ada Natsu gak?"tanya Gray lagi ketika balik ke kelas Natsu,

"Ya, aku!"Natsu angkat kaki eh! Angkat tangan.

"Ikut aku! Aku ingin melanjutkan curhatan kemarin…"Gray benar-benar serius saat ini, tapi Natsu malah cengar cengir.

"Udahlah! Ayo!"Gray menarik tangan Natsu,

'Gray menarik tanganku?! Tanganku?! Omaigattt!'batin Natsu nista, adegan romantis itu berhenti ketika Gray melihat muka Natsu yang jadi mesum.

"Ada apa?"tanya Gray agak takut,

"Kita pacaran 'kah?"tanya Natsu penuh harap,

"Gubrakk!"Gray melempar Natsu hingga menimpa seorang siswa.

"Huft! Gak jadi curhat deh…"Gray menggerutu sebal dan agak menyesal karena tak dapat mengendalikan emosinya dan berakhir kekacauan.

"Ahh, gomen."Gray menghampiri Natsu dan membantu pemuda itu berdiri.

"Baka!",

"Duagh! Bruuk!"Natsu malah meninju Gray sampe nabrak Mavis.

'Mati gue…'batin Natsu dan Gray (Ciee… Sehati!).

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?! Berkelahi di koridor sekolah?! Membuat keributan? Oh my to the god!"Mavis ngomel-ngomel.

"Tapi, aku gak mau terlibat masalah… Jadi, udahlah…"Mavis berlalu pergi.

'Seenak jidat elo pergi gituh?'batin Natsu sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ah, aku jadi badmood! Udahlah, gak jadi curhat!"Gray meninggalkan Natsu yang membuat sumpah serampah untuk Mavis Vermillion.

Akhirnya pulang sekolah.

"Levy berjalan dengan Juvia?! Mimpi apa aku semalam?!"Erza shock,

"Ya, aku senang mereka berteman."kata Lisanna, Lucy setuju.

"Pemandangan yang sangat langka…"gumam Gray yang cengo di tempat.

"Nyahaha! Bisa saja kau!"Erza nepuk Gray ampe yang ditepuk jungkir balik. (Itu sih namanya bukan nepuk).

"Kalau begitu, aku tak perlu khawatir kalau mereka berdua…"ucap Gray lega. Pemuda itu pun melangkahkan kakinya keluar sekolah diiringi dengan teman-temannya yang lain.

* * *

**Flashback : On**

**Gray PoV : On**

Aku memandang langit biru sambil meminum minuman yang baru saja aku beli 3 menit yang lalu. Sekarang, aku berada di atap sekolah. Kudengar isak tangis dari seorang gadis yang memang membuatku agak merinding.

'Adakah hantu di Fairy Tail Junior High School?'pikirku. Dengan gagah berani(?) aku melangkah menuju asal suara. Aku melangkah turun dan kemudian ke sebelah tembok, kulihat seorang gadis berambut biru menangis tersedu-sedu.

'Kelas A… Gadis itu ada di kelas A?! Kelas elit itu? Omaigatt!'batinku nista. Tapi yang membuatku penasaran adalah kenapa gadis berkaca mata itu menangis.

"H-hei… Jangan menangis"ucapku gaje dengan suara yang kubuat cempreng mirip anak-anak. Entah kenapa kata-kata itu keluar dari mulutku begitu saja. Aku mengintip lagi (Ngintip itu gak boleh lohh!). Terserah apa mamaku katakan "Jangan mengintip" aku akan tetap melakukannya (Anak nakal!). Dari reaksinya, ia terlihat ketakutan. Dengan cepat gadis berambut biru pendek dan bermata coklat itu menghapus air matanya dan pergi.

"Hhh…"aku menghela nafas. Berharap aku tak melakukan hal yang salah. Yah, setidaknya ia tak menangis tapi 'hanya' ketakutan (Woi! 'Hanya' nya itu gak enak!). Aku kembali menatap langit sambil melanjutkan acara minum sekaleng soda dingin yang sempat tertunda. Uuh, mungkin berteman dengannya itu baik. Habisnya aku pernah mendengar teman-teman sekelasku sedang bergosip kalau gadis kelas A, berambut biru aqua, mata coklat dan berkaca mata itu akan dijadikan sasaran bully anak lain. Aku tak mau terlibat tapi, aku tak mau dia menderita karena dibully. Dari kelihatannya, banyak anak lain yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan. Semacam tatapan benci dan sinis.

**Gray PoV : Off**

"Woi!"

"Gubrakk!"

"Gray! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu!"ucap pemuda berambut pink dan bermata hitam itu, lebih tepatnya teriakan.

"Akhirnyaaa!"Natsu meluk Gray ampe sesek nafas.

"Wuaa! Aku bukan homo! Plis deh!"Gray membrontak.

"E-eh?"Natsu langsung melepaskan pelukannya, pipinya merona malu-malu.

"Wat de hel?"Gray sweatdrop.

"Sorry… A-aku hanya agak gugup…"tiba-tiba Natsu jadi gagap.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa…"balas Gray.

"Kenapa kau mencariku?"tanya Gray,

"Aku… Mencintaimu… Eh salah! Aku mau bicara."kata Natsu, Gray langsung melotot masang tampang –Cepet bicara atau gue lempar pake kaleng!-. Natsu agak merinding.

"Anu… Anu… Anu… Li-lisanna…"Natsu gagap lagi,

"Terus?"

"A-aku mau nembak dia… Tapi…"Natsu ragu-ragu.

"Aku gak berani!"teriak Natsu pilu.

"O aja sih…"betapa sakitnya hati Natsu saat Gray mengatakannya seenak jidat.

"Elo mau gue apain! Bantuin dong!"teriak Natsu frustasi di telinga Gray, pemuda itu langsung geplak Natsu.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa membantumu… Permasalahan tentang cinta itu bukan aku ahlinya…"tutur Gray yang membuat sahabat dihadapannya merasa putus asa.

"Tapi, aku yakin kau bisa melakukannya!"Gray merangkul Natsu.

"Yah, sepertinya aku harus berusaha…"ujar Natsu dengan sedikit senyuman tipis di wajahnya.

"Ganbatte!"teriak Natsu dan Gray ke atas langit.

**Flashback : Off**

* * *

Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Bagaimana? #plakk!

Mohon reviewnya ya!

Review kalian adalah penyemangat bagi Agdis untuk terus menulis.

Saran dan kritik diterima! Tapi jangan flame ya!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 langsung publish!

Langsung tu de poin aja ya, minna!

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail itu punya Hiro Mashima!**

**Warning : sudah pasti ada yang namanya typo, pairing GrayxJuvia, gaje, dsb. Slight JellalxErza, NatsuxLisanna!**

RnR, minna?

* * *

**High School**

Chapter 5

* * *

Kegelapan mulai menyelimuti langit, namun masih ada gemerlap-gemerlap bintang yang mendampingi gelapnya malam itu. Suara desisan angin yang lewat dan sensasi dinginnya ikut menyertai malam hari itu. Oh, tak lupa dengan bulan yang senantiasa bersinar diantara itu semua. Gadis itu tersenyum sambil memandang langit. Sepertinya dia sangat senang hari ini, terlihat dari senyuman manis yang terukir di paras cantiknya. Mata midnightnya terus menatap langit itu lekat-lekat, merasakan angin malam yang menggerakkan rambut aqua yang indah itu dengan pelan. Kulit putih pucatnya dapat merasakan kehadiran angin itu. Begitu dingin, namun ia suka. Mengingatkannya pada seorang pemuda yang ia suka. Gray Fullbuster. Ah, biarlah orang bilang ia gila. Ia tak dapat menahan rasa senang dan lega yang terselip di hatinya. Hari ini, ia dapat bersama Levy McGarden. Ia tak menyangka kalau Levy akan meminta maaf kepadanya, tapi ia senang Levy dan ia masih bisa berteman walaupun agak canggung. Menurutnya Levy itu keren cukup tegas, cantik, dan imut. Namun ia tak suka Levy yang memukulinya dan menyiksanya tanpa alasan tertentu. Gadis itu –Juvia Loxar- berhenti menatap langit dan berjalan ke kasurnya. Merebahkan tubuhnya di benda empuk itu. Menarik selimut dan menutup matanya. Berharap ia dapat bermimpi indah dan bisa mendapatkan hari yang baik untuk besok.

* * *

Pagi hari ini agak menyesakkan. Rintikan air dari langit jatuh ke bumi, membasahi bumi. Suhu menjadi turun dan jadi sedikit dingin. Tapi, itu tak membuat gadis muda ini tetap bersemangat. Ah, jangan lupa. Ia sangat suka hujan. Bahkan sangat antusias terhadap fenomena seperti ini.

"Waah! Hujan! Yay!"Juvia langsung memakai sweater berwarna creamnya dan juga payungnya. Payung biru polos yang mampu melindungi dirinya dari guyuran air.

"Aah… Juvia suka hujan…"tangan putihnya keluar dari area payung, merasakan tetesan air dingin yang membasahi tangannya. Membuat dirinya terasa lebih segar. Juvia pun juga menyukai bau lembab yang ada saat itu.

"Ohaiyou, Juvia!"dari belakang Lucy datang.

"Ohaiyou, Lucy."balas Juvia, tak lupa dengan senyumannya.

"Aah… Hari ini hujan! Aku jadi malas, tapi aku juga rasanya ingin main hujan-hujanan seperti anak kecil!"curhat Lucy membuat Juvia sedikit geli.

"Haha, itu benar!"sahut seseorang dari belakang lagi, Erza menyusul.

"Ohaiyou, Lucy Juvia!"Erza mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

"Erza kau tak punya payung?"tanya Lucy saat melihat gadis berambut merah scarlet itu hanya memakai tasnya untuk melindungi dirinya,

"Hehe…"Erza terkekeh.

"Dasar, Ketua OSIS…"Lucy pun tak segan-segan berbagi payung dengan gadis yang merupakan sahabatnya.

"Arigatou."balas Erza,

"Kemana Jellal?"goda Lucy, Juvia melirik.

"Jellal? Umm…"tiba-tiba gadis yang dijuluki 'Monster' oleh beberapa orang itu jadi blushing gaje.

"A-aku tak ta-tahu!jawa Erza gugup, kepalanya tertunduk, namun masih terlihat rona yang ada.

"Apa Erza menyukai Jellal?"tanya Juvia,

"Itu benar! Bravo!"seru Lucy membuat Erza meleleh.

"Begini Juvia… Erza telah bersama Jellal sejak umur 10 tahun! Berlanjut di umur 11 tahun dengan perasaan aneh! Dan dia sudah memendam rasa suka sejak 5 tahun! Bayangkan! 5 tahun, Juviaaa!"jelas gadis berambut blonde dan bermata hazel itu benar-benar antusias, sedangkan Erza masih menunduk dengan wajah yang sudah memerah sepenuhnya.

"S-sudah, hentikan…"ujar Erza malu,

"Dan juga- hmmp!"Erza langsung membungkam mulut Lucy dan mencekik leher Lucy,

"Omaigat! Aku bisa mati, Erzaaa!"teriak Lucy kesakitan,

"Sudah! Sudah! Jangan bertengkar!"ujar Juvia berusaha menenangkan mereka.

"Aah… B-baikah!"Erza langsung melepas cekikannya dari Lucy. Gadis bernama lengkap Lucy Heartfilia itu akhirnya dapat bernafas dengan lega. Lucy mengomel-ngomel kepada sahabatanya hingga sampai di sekolah.

* * *

Tampak Jellal menunggu di kelas dengan tangan yang menopang wajah tampannya.

"J-jellal!"Oh, Erza semakin gaje.

"Kenapa, Erza? Wajahmu merah? Apa kau sakit?"tanya Jellal kemudian mendekati Erza,

"T-tidak! A-aku t-tidak sakit!"ucap gadis itu, Juvia dan Lucy mengambil popcorn untuk menyaksikan adegan yang berlangsung (Emang apaaan?!).

"Apa kau sakit?"pemuda berambut biru itu menempelkan punggung tangannya ke dahi Erza, sontak Erza yang sangat gugup melebihi Natsu saat tes kemarin langsung membanting Jellal.

"Brukk! Braak! Praang! Meong!"sebuah meja sudah tamat setelah Jellal terbanting dan menghancurkan satu meja cadangan yang ada di belakang kelas.

"Jellal!"Erza shock dan langsung menghampiri Jellal yang kesakitan.

"Itulah cinta!"sorak Lucy, Juvia mengangguk, Bahkan Lisanna dan Natsu yang ikut nonton mengangguk.

"Baik! Semuanya masuk!"Mavis masuk sambil membawa tas dan berkas lain. Dengan nyaman ia duduk di kursi.

"Ohaiyou, sensei!"sapa seluruh siswa.

"O-h-i-y-o-u…"balas Mavis ambil mengeja huruf romanji kayak anak TK (Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia mungkin?).

"Sensei bagaimana dengan hasil tes?!"tanya Lisanna, mewakili anak lain. Mavis tersenyum simpul (Berarti senyumnya disimpul-simpul dong?).

"Yah… Lumayan. Aku puas!"Mavis membuka berkasnya dan mengambil secarik kertas yang sudah lecek, bernoda, berdebu, tak bermutu, dll.

"Kertas apa itu, sensei? Kok dekil gitu?"celetuk Natsu,

"Masalah buat loe?"omel Mavis seenak jidat sambil menaruh kakinya di meja (**Tingkah macam apa ini?!**).

"Hm… Begini, ini adalah kertas yang berisi nilai kalian."semuanya langsung mengerubungi Mavis,

"Tanda tangan itu nanti dulu!"kata Mavis narsis, para pelajar jadi sweatdrop.

"Bukan! Kami ingin mengetahui nilai kami!"seru Lucy diiringi sweatdrop yang berkelanjutan(?).

"Duduk dulu! Tenang! Kalo enggak nanti gak kukasih tau lho!"ancam gadis berambut blonde pucat dan bermata hijau kelam itu.

"Okeh! Dan hasilnya…"

* * *

"Sreek! Brakk!"pemuda berambut pink yang nyaris gila itu mendobrak pintu,

"Grayy!"teriaknya, membuat seisi kelas 11-B terdiam kaget,

"Aku dapat nilai 91!"teriak Natsu kayak anak kecil dapat hadiah mainan baru,

"G-ray Fulbuster… 95…"Natsu cengo, Gray tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Um… Apa yang kau lakukan disini, Natsu?"tanya Macao heran,

"Gak jadi deh, sensei…"Natsu pergi dengan aura hitam keunguan yang mengeluar dari tubuhnya. Gray menghela nafas dan agak sweatdrop.

'Jadi, Natsu cuma mau ngasih tau kalau dia dapat 91 dengan harapan dia dapat nilai tinggi daripada aku di jam pelajaran?! Gila aje!'batin Gray.

* * *

"Juvia Loxar! Nilainya… Jreng! Jreng! Jreng! 100! Selamat anda mendapatkan grand pri… Eh! Salah! Selamat ya! Sepertinya kau adalah murid yang sangat cerdas…"semuanya cengo, kecuali Natsu yang lagi di ambang kekalahan. Hanya menatap langit yang masih menangis dengan mata kosong (Bola matanya gak ada dong! #d**itabok Natsu**).

"Tak apa, Natsu. Kau 'kan sudah berusaha sampai masuk UKS."Lisanna berusaha membuat semangat Natsu kembali,

"T-tapi… A-ku…"Natsu meneteskan air matanya yang jernih (Dramatis banget!).

"Plakkk!"

"Loe itu cowok atau bukan sih?!"Lisanna tanpa ragu menampar Natsu hingga wajahnya mati rasa.

"Untung gue gak mati!"ucapan Natsu berhasil membuat Lisanna tambah jengkel dan akhirnya mencubit Natsu sambil berbisik…

"Jadi kau mau mati ditanganku?"bisik Lisanna dengan wajah horror kayak di film-film.

"E-enggak"jawab Natsu takut-takut,

'Kami-sama! Tolong gueeee!'batin Natsu nista.

"Err… Lisanna Straussssssss…",

"Kepanjangan ssssss-nya sensei!"teriak semua siswa.

"Lisanna Strauss, 95!"sorak Mavis, Lisanna langsung guling-guling di tempat ampe nabrak meja en kursi.

"Ittai!"Lisanna kena batunya.

"Erza Scarlet mendapat 96!"sorak Mavis, Erza langsung lega.

"Okeh! Jellal Fernandes mendapat 97!"Jellal langsung goyang ngebor. Erza kejang-kejang.

"Lucy Heratfilia mendapat 95!"Lucy tak menghiraukan dan langsung nendang Jellal ke Rumah Sakit Jiwa setempat.

"Erza udah dong! Tarik nafas! Keluarin!"seru Lucy. Juvia hanya terdiam. Agak terkejut karena ia mendapat nilai sempoerna.

"Nah… Setelah ini, anak yang mempunyai nilai bagus akan dikelompokkan ke dalam kelas khusus dan berada di lantai teratas!"seru Mavis.

"Namun sebelum itu…"Mavis tersenyum, no! Lebih tepatnya ia menyeringai.

"Sekolah akan melaksanakan festival! Entah itu festival apa. Festival sekolah? Tapi ini bukan kenaikan kelas… Ah, masa bodoh! Yang penting seneng-seneng!"Mavis tersenyum sangat lebar.

"Yiha!"sekarang Natsu yang pundung, langsung goyang trio macan dan berakhir seperti Jellal Fernandes. Ditendang Lisanna ampe ke RSJ setempat.

"Ada apa dengan anak laki-laki hari ini?!"Mavis, Erza, dan Lisanna cengo.

"Huh… Abaikan…"ucap Mavis seperti biasa seenak jidat.

"Sensei ini gimana sih!"Lucy protes.

"Apa?"Mavis ngupil dengan santai.

"Sensei itu seenaknya berbicara! Tidak seperti sensei yang sebenarnya!"kata Lucy denga suara yang lantang,

"Lho? Yang nulis itu bikin aku jadi gaje begini! Jangan protes dong! Mavis aja masih kecil!"Mavis ngomong ampe muncrat.

"Iya juga sih…"Lucy garuk-garuk pantat eh! Garuk-garuk kepala.

"Bukankah kau sudah tua?"Erza menaikkan alis,

"Huft! Aku itu masih muda! Still young, ya know! Please to the deh!"omel gadis berambut blonde pucat itu pake bahasa gahoel.

"Iya iya aja sudah…"Lucy pasrah dan berakhir di tempat duduknya dengan pandangan kosong.

"Dengar ya! Festivalnya kan dimulai beberapa hari lagi! Jadi, aku sarankan kalian segera menyiapkan property dan persiapannya!"seru Mavis,

"Tapi, apa yang harus Juvia lakukan?"tanya Juvia.

"Akhirnya kau bicara juga!"Mavis terharu,

"Aku rekomendasikan café cosplay! Selain ada café ada juga cosplaynya! Supaya seru!"kata gadis cilik yang menjabat menjadi guru itu pake toa.

"Cosplay?"siswa-siswa saling berpandangan.

"Cosplay apa aja boleh!"teriak Mavis,

"Bagaimana dengan Jellal dan Natsu?"tanya Lucy,

"Ping! Pong! Kembalikan mereka kesini! Kalian juga sih… Kenapa mereka ditendang sampai melayang ke RSJ setempat?"tanya Mavis,

"G-gomen, Sensei…"lirih Lisanna dan Lucy.

"Nah! Oh iya, rambut Natsu itu warnanya pink kan? Jadikan saja dia seperti Haruno Sakura!"serasa panah menyucuk hati Lisanna (Ce iilah!)

'Oh my God…'

"Hm… Erza rambutnya merah… Kushina Uzumaki! Jellal… Uchiha Sasuke!"

"Emang gue apaan?! #$%!"teriak Erza.

"What the heck?!"teriak semuanya.

"Tapi itu akan membuat festival semakin menarik!"Mavis merengek,

"Oke deh…"mereka pasrah saat melihat Mavis merengek, takutnya pak tua kecil itu nantinya marah karena Mavis Vermillion itu merengek. Lagipula wajah Mavis lumayan imut (Kyaaa!).

"Bagaimana dengan kostumnya? Kita tidak punya!"tiba-tiba Jellal nongol dengan lipstick di wajahnya.

"Loe habis diapain?!"tanya Erza,

"Muka gue dicoret coret pake lipstick ama orang stress!"ujar Jellal prustasi.

"Sama cewek?!"Natsu juga tiba-tiba nongol dengan lebam di wajahnya,

"Bukan! Sama bapak-bapak!"omel Jellal, Mavis ketawa-ketawa nista.

"Wait for a second… Aku jadi Haruno Sakura nieh?"tanya Natsu,

"Yup! Nah, jadilah anak baik dan turuti aku…"suara Mavis tiba-tiba berubah menjadi ancaman.

"T-tapi sensei… Masa aku jadi Haruno Sakura?"Natsu mengelurkan jurus cengengnya,

"Glek!"Mavis menelan ludanya sendiri. Ludahnya sendiri! (Ya iyalah!).

"Sensei!"pemuda pinky itu nunduk-nunduk bak pengawal.

"Um… Terserah deh!"Mavis nyerah.

"Tentang kostumnya… Kalian bisa meminjamnya di Klub Manga 'kan?"usul Mavis,

"Ah, itu benar juga…"gumam Lucy.

"Baik, anak laki-laki mengatur dan mendekorasi kelas sedangkan anak perempuan harap menyiapkan tataan busana! Mission start!"seru gadis cilik itu,

"Osh!"semangat para siswa pun membara. Juvia dan yang lainnya langsung melaju ke ruangan Klub Manga.

* * *

Akhirnyaaaa! Chap 5!

Gimana? Reviews, minna?

Karena reviews kalian adalah harapan saya agar terus menulis!

Saran dan kritik diterima! Tapi jangan flame, oke?!


	6. Chapter 6

Akhirnya Agdis bisa publish chapter 6! Maafkan saya karena lama gak publish!

Langsung to de point aja deh!

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail itu punya Hiro Mashima!**

**Warning : Typos bertebaran, pair GrayxJuvia, gaje, dsb. Slight NatsuxLisanna, dan JellalxErza!**

**RnR, minna!**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**High School**

**Chapter 6**

* * *

Tibalah mereka di ruangan Klub Manga.

"Sumimasen…"Lucy masuk duluan karena ia merupakan anggota Klub Manga.

"Yo."balas dari dalam. Ah, ada yang menjaga ruangan Klub ini.

"Laki Olietta!"ucap Lucy kepada gadis berambut ungu, mengenakan kacamata dan bermata hitam kecoklatan itu,

"Lucy! Ada apa? Whoa! Ramai sekali!"ujar Laki,

"Kami ingin meminjam kostum untuk festival!"ucap Lucy tu de poin.

"Um… Boleh!"balas Laki yang merupakan ketua Klub Manga.

"J-juvia tidak tau harus memakai apa!"Juvia bingung tujuh keliling saat banyak sekali kostum.

"Ini cocok!"Laki memberikan kostum Hatsune Miku.

"E-eh?"Juvia bingung.

"Kau tau? Rambutmu panjang seperti Hatsune Miku! Oh iya, pakai ini juga…"Laki memberikan lensa mata berwarna biru kehijauan.

"Nah, coba ya! Kau pasti cantik, nyahahaha!"Laki tertawa,

"Hibiki Laytis…"Laki melihat Hibiki masuk,

"Bukankah kau seharusnya menata kelas?"tanya Lucy.

"Seperti biasa. Mavis merengek."ujar Hibiki,

"Hibiki dan Lucy!"panggil Laki,

"Hm?"mereka berdua datang,

"Ini!"Laki memberikan dua kostum,

"Kagamine Rin?"

"Kagamine Len?"mereka berdua saling berpandangan.

"Yup! Fantastis!"Laki meninggalkan dua insan yang lagi cengo itu.

"Laki! Apa yang harus aku pakai?!"kata Erza bingung,

"Hm… Kau mau jadi Uzumaki Kushina?"tanya Laki, Erza menggeleng cepat,

"Gak level!"seru Erza.

"Jadi Cul saja!"usul Laki,

"Cul? Cool?"gumam Erza nista,

"Lama-kelamaan kau akan menjadi desainer…"Erza heran kepada gadis yang satu ini.

"Udahlah! Nanti kalau sudah selesai… Hm… Siapa namanya?"

"Jellal?"tanya Erza,

"Ping! Pong! Nanti kasih ke Gray ya! Ini cosplay Kaito! Terus suruh tuh anak hapus tatonya!"tegas Laki,

"Iya, tante…"balas Erza ketus.

"Apa ini sudah benar?"tanya Juvia saat keluar dari ruang ganti, Lucy blushing, Erza shock, Laki terharu, Hibiki terkapar karena mimisan berkepanjangan(?), sebagian besar…

"Sugoi! Juvia!"seru semuanya.

"Keren!"gumam gadis berambut ungu dan berkacamata itu.

"Sudah sana ke kelas! Pasti banyak yang nunggu!"

"J-jangan! Nanti laki-laki pada mimisan…"Hibiki angkat suara,

"Halah! Lebay deh!"kata Juvia dengan gagah berani(?). Gadis yang berubah menjadi Hatsune Miku itu menuju kelas.

* * *

Beberapa menit kemudian…

"Brakk!"Juvia kembali ke Klub Manga,

"A-ada apa, Juvia?"tanya Lucy yang sudah mengganti bajunya dengan kostum Kagamine Rin.

"Berdarah! Berdarah!"kata Juvia,

'Stress.'pikir semua orang,

"Plis deh! Coba liat!"teriak Juvia prustasi ampe ikatan rambutnya mau lepas,

"Oke!"Lucy dan Hibiki ke kelas.

"What! Kalian kenapaaa?!"Lucy shock melihat para siswa laki-laki terkapar di lantai dengan darah-darah yang bercucuran dari hidung.

"Kawaii…"gumam para siswa laki-laki,

"Mesum!"

"Gubrakk! Praang!"Lucy nendang salah satu siswa yang berbicara seperti itu ampe ke lantai 1.

"T-tapi! Itu memang! Siapa yang bercoslay menjadi Hatsune Miku tadi?!"Natsu menyumbat hidungnya pake kain kafan,

"Itu Juvia!"Lucy sweatdrop.

"Whoa! Kalian memakai kostum… Apa namanya?"Jellal lupa,

"Vocaloid."Erza datang dengan kostum Cul.

"Oh iya! Kalian jadi Kagamine bersaudara!"Natsu nunjuk-nunjuk Hibiki dan Lucy.

"Begini saja aku harus memakai semuanya… Kostum, lensa mata, dan wig…"desah Hibiki,

"Habisnya rambutmu tidak sepirang Kagamine Len!"cetus Lucy,

"Tapi aku terlihat tampan 'kan?!"Hibiki narsis plus protes, membuat Lucy dan lainnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Ini, Jellal…"Erza memberikan sebuah kostum.

"Apa ini?"tanya Jellal sok innocent,

"Ini karet! Ya kostum lah!"gadis berambut scarlet itu jengkel,

"Iya maksudnya itu. Ini kostum dengan karatan eh! Karakter apa?"tanya Jellal keceplosan,

"Kaito."jawab Erza singkat, padat, dan gak jelas.

"Hapus tato mu ya…"tegas Erza,

"Mana bisa?! Nie tato uda dari dalem kandungan tauk!"ujar Jellal bersikeras,

"Gubrak!"Erza ng-smack down pemuda berambut biru itu,

"Elo mau kagak?!"ancam Erza sambil mencekik leher Jellal,

"Eh iya-iya!"nyali Jellal langsung ciut.

"Ya udah deh…"Jellal ke kamar mandi laki-laki (Ya iyalah! Masa ke kamar mandi perempuan?!).

* * *

"Natsu! Apa kau bersedia memakai ini?"Erza memberikan kostum rompi hitam bergaris emas, celana putih 2 cm dibawah lutut dengan ikatan hitam dibawahnya, kain hitam bergaris emas di bawah dengan sabuk coklat, sandal hitam, dan jangan lupa syal putih dengan garis-garis hitam.

"Whoa! Kostum asli gue!"seru Natsu sambil lompat-lompat.

"Iya, daripada memakai kostum Haruno Sakura?"lirik Erza tajam. Disisi lain, Sakura yang lagi berduaan sama Sasuke langsung kentut n Naruto ketawa-ketawa ampe guling-guling masuk jurang(Abaikan!).

"Hueee! Kostumnya bau aphek!"ujar Natsu esmosi,

"Gue nemu di tumpukkan baju elo, Natsu!"Lisanna datang. Entah kostum apa yang ia pakai, sang penulis tak terlalu peduli -Dicekik Lisanna-

"Kostum apa yang kau pakai? Lisanna?"tanya Erza,

"Aku juga gak tau."Lisanna pasang tampang blo'on.

"Kostummu bagus, Erza…"puji Lisanna,

"Hueee! Gimana ni kostum gue?!"Natsu ngacak rambutnya ampe benda putih seperti salju bertebaran(Ketombe, mas?)

"Apa sudah siap?!"Mavis datang. Gadis cilik itu menggunakan baju bebas. Ia mendapatkannya setelah ia ngorek uang pak tua kecil itu kalau enggak diancam. Dengan ancaman Mavis akan ngasih tau istri simpanannya ke Porlyusica-sensei.

"Uuh! Natsu! Bau aphek!"Mavis menutup lubang hidungnya pake jari terus diputer-puter.

"Sana pulang! Cuci baju elo!"kata Mavis seenak jidat, akhirnya Natsu pun pulang.

"Whoa! Bagus sekali!"kata Mavis dengan mata berbinar ketika melihat cosplay Vocaloid.

"Cantik sekali!"Mavis antusias ketika melihat Juvia yang ternyata asik mendengarkan music dengan earphone ala Hatsune Miku yang terpasang di kedua telinganya.

"Hyaaa! Kagamine!"teriak Mavis kemudian menghampiri Lucy dan Hibiki.

"Berpose!"dengan serentak Lucy dan Hibiki langsung merangkul. Tangan sebelah kirinya membentuk 'V' disamping pipinya, menutup sebelah mata kirinya. Hibiki Menaruh tangan kanannya di telinga dan tersenyum tipis.

"Oh maigat!"Mavis mengambil kamera dan memotretnya.

"Hatsune Miku!"panggil Mavis. Juvia menoleh dan menghentikan music yang memenuhi pendengarannnya,

"Sini!"Juvia pun menghampiri Mavis,

"Berpose!"seru. Tapi Juvia bingung ingin bagaimana.

"Ju-juvia harus apa?!"gadis itu shock.

"Berpose! Seimut mungkin!"rengek Mavis, akhirnya Juvia hanya bisa berkacak pinggang, memiringkan kepalanya ke kiri, mengedipkan mata kanannya, dan tersenyum manis.

"Kawaii!"sorak semua siswa,

"Kurang imut! Yang lebih greget donk!"rengek gadis itu lagi. Juvia sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya ke depan dan jari telunjuk kirinya mencolek pipinya.

"Huaa! Croot! Croot!"semua laki-laki langsung nosebleed.

"Permisi… Huaaa! Omaigatt!"Gray yang baru datang pun langsung mimisan saat melihat Juvia yang berubah menjadi Hatsune Miku.

"Kyaa! Imutnya!"Mavis pun ikut nosebleed.

"Ada apa datang kesini?!"Juvia menghampiri Gray yang tengah menahan tubuhnya sambil berpegangan dengan pintu geser.

"Elu berat kayak Chouji sih!Ampe gak kuat nahan!"ejek Natsu yang udah kembali dari rumah seenak jidat.

"Oh! Kami-sama! Demi cinta gue dan Juvia! Berat gue itu ideal, mas bro!"teriak Gray sedikit keceplosan gara-gara goyang oplosan,

"Ahh~…"Juvia nosebleed,

"Eh! Juvia! Aduh… Mimpi apa aku semalam?!"teriak Gray shock plus frustasi.

"Nanti aja dulu diurusin! Ada masalah apa datang kesini?"tanya Mavis sambil nyumbat hidungnya pake jari terus diobok-obok.

"Anu… Anu… Apa ya… Oh iya! Anu…"Gray gelagapan, Mavis langsung nendang betis Gray,

"Aw! Luar binasa sakitnya! Omaigatt!"teriak Gray lebay,

"Oh iya, Mavis-sensei kelas kami ingin membuat drama. Tapi masalahnya kebanyakan siswa di kelas pada kagak mau ikut. Mereka maunya bantuin jadi babu."kata Gray kurang ajar.

"Ya gak usah bikin!"omel gadis yang matanya hijau kelam itu,

"Tapi gue pengen banget! Lagi ngidam! Eh! Bueh! Pokoknya gue lagi pengen bangetzzz! Plis deh!"Gray lebay tingkat Indonesia (Melenceng kemana ini?!).

"Eh? Emang suami elo siapa?"tanya Natsu cengo, Erza, Lucy, Jellal, dan jangan lupa Lisanna jawsdrop.

"Lyon! Eh!"Gray kecepolosan,

"J-jadi… Kau homo! Omaigatt! **Demi Gray-sama yang kecemplung di jamban**, Juvia sangat kaget dan shock!"teriak Juvia,

"Eh! Salah ngomong! Aku cuma keceplosan lagi!"Gray menyilangkan tangannya. Di ujung sana, Lyon langsung kepeleset celananya sendiri.

"Ada yang bilangain gue ganteng ya? Ci elah!"gumam Lyon narsis.

"Asem! #$%&! $ #& %!"Juvia mengucapakan sumpah serampah yang tidak boleh kalian ketahui, sodara-sodara sekalian!

"Maaf dong! Salah paham kok!"ujar Gray menenangkan Juvia yang auranya tidak mengenakkan.

"Ah! Sudahlah!"Mavis menengahi.

"Ribut sekali."Levy datang dengan ekspresi tak suka,

"Levy McGarden."gumam Mavis,

"Ada apa datang?"tanya gadis cilik itu, penuh selidik.

"Omaigatt! Hatsune Miku!"Levy langsung terkejut melihat Juvia,

"Kyaa! Imutnya! Kagamine Rin n Len!"seru Levy,

"Cul dan Kaito! Kyaa!"teriak Levy.

"Jangan cuekin gua donk!"Mavis tidak terima,

"Eh iya! Sorry… Sensei! Ano, Makarov-sensei memohon agar Sensei ke ruangannya, segera."jelas Levy.

"Aduh, pak tua kecil itu!"dengan kesal, Mavis melangkahkan kaki keluar dari kelas.

"Kyaa! Kalian keren sekali!"suara Levy memenuhi kelas,

"Kenapa kau kesini?"tanya Hibiki,

"Ah, hanya melaporkan tadi… Hm… Kelas kami bingung mau menyelenggarakan apa, jadi aku pun memutuskan untuk melihat kelas lain. Kelas 11-A ini tampaknya sangat bagus."jawab Levy dengan sedikit penjelasan.

"Nah, kalau drama… Banyak yang tidak mau ikut. Mereka memilih untuk mendekorasi panggung yang ada di aula sekolah juga membuat propertinya. Kuharap dari kelas kalian, ada yang mau bergabung dengan drama kami."Levy duduk di kursi sambil menatap siswa kelas A.

"Siapa yang menulis naskahnya?"tanya Erza,

"Aku. Dan Gray sudah setuju dengan dramanya. Lyon Vastia juga setuju."lanjut gadis berbando kuning itu.

"Begini. Kami biarkan Mavis-sensei saja yang menentukan."ucap Jellal,

"Benarkah? Itu sangat baik! Aku akan kembali ke kelas. Jika sudah ditentukan, maka kunjungi aku."Levy tiba-tiba berdiri di kursi. Menatap lekat Gray yang tengah dilanda kegajean. Oh jangan lupa, Levy tidaklah tinggi. Namun tubuhnya cukup lincah dan kuat.

"Oh iya, kau masih ada di semacam kegiatan olahraga 'kan?"tanya Erza,

"Benar. Klub apa namanya? Ah, aku lupa!"Levy melompat dari kursi dengan cekatan.

"Klub Pertahanan?"tanya Lucy mengingatkan.

"Ya."balas Levy,

"Kau sanggup di Klub semacam itu?"wajah Natsu menjadi tegang.

"Ano, apa itu Klub Pertahanan?"tanya Juvia kepada Gray. Yang ditanya menoleh. Sebenarnya Gray mau mimisan lagi, namun ia harus menahannya.

"Klub Pertahanan adalah klub yang bertujuan memperkuat tubuh siswa. Aku pernah menjadi anggota dan rasanya terasa sangat tersiksa. Setiap hari masuk sekolah jam 5 pagi untuk mengadakan latihan. Lari keliling sekolah sampai lebih dari 10 kali. Ataupun semacam olahraga atletik. Dari jam 5 pagi sampai setengah 6 berhenti dan mandi di sekolah."jelas Gray,

"Ya, jadi pertama kita tak perlu memakai seragam. Tapi pakaian olahraga."timpal Levy,

"Kalau sore atau malam pun berkumpul dan melalukan pembelaan diri. Menderita sekali. Itulah kenapa aku keluar dari Klub Pertahanan."Gray merinding.

"Erza merupakan anggota Klub Pertahanan yang rutin dan rajin."Levy melirik ke arah Erza.

"Sugoi!"Juvia terkesima,

"Tadi pagi saja Erza menghancurkan meja cadangan di sudut sana."Lucy dan Jellal menunjuk meja yang sudah tak terbentuk di sudut ruangan.

"Gilak! Gue aja dismack down tadi!"cetus Jellal, Erza langsung mendeathglare Jellal.

"Ampun mas bro!"Jellal sujud.

"Ah sudah! Mana naskahnya?!"pinta Erza,

"Ini!"Levy memberikan segepok kertas.

"What the $# %"Erza komat-kamit.

"Lha festivalnya cuma 3 hari!"seru Erza.

"Festivalnya jadi 2 hari coz…"Mavis datang dengan wajah lesu,

"Tapi pak tua itu uda Mavis geplok! Jadinya festivalnya 1 minggu!"Mavis tersenyum dan mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Omaigatt! Yu ar may sever! Tengkyu!"Erza berterima kasih dengan bahasa Inggris yang belepotan sambil meluk Mavis ampe yang dipeluk rasanya mau remuk.

"Ehem! Ehem!"Lisanna berdehem,

"Loe keselek biji duren ya?"komentar Natsu,

"Gubrakk!"

"Aww! Plis deh!"Natsu di tampol ampe nabrak Jellal.

"Hihi… Aku akan membaca naskahnya dulu. Kemudian nanti bawa temanmu yang ingin mengikuti dramanya. Kalian boleh kembali ke kelas. Levy pun langsung kembali ke kelas. Begitu pula dengan Gray, namun kali ini ia mengedipkan mata ke Juvia. Gadis bercosplay Hatsune Miku itu sweatdrop.

"Oh iya! Aku baru ingat! Kostum yang dipakai Lisanna adalah kostum Piko Utatane! Ayo berpose!"Mavis tersenyum sadis. Mau tak mau Lisanna akhirnya kena juga.

"Wait... Kenapa aku juga crossdressing!"teriak Lisanna frustasi.

"Semua yang bercosplay Vocaloid segera berkumpul dan berpose!"teriak Mavis pake toa seenak udel. Akhirnya semuanya berkumpul dan berfoto.

"Huwa! Sugoi!"Mavis merasa sangat bahagia saat ini. Tak sia-sia ia menjadi pecinta hal semacam ini.

"Oke! Yang belum memakai kostum harap segera memakai kostum."jelas Mavis.

"Natsu… Aku sarankan kau memakai kostum Megurine Luka."mata Mavis memicing,

"What the heck? Tapi itu kostum perempuan, sensei! Oh my god! Aku 'kan bisa bercosplay VY2 Yuuma!"teriak Natsu dengan bahasa Inggris yang benar kali ini.

"Cepat atau aku tendang!"ancam Mavis,

"B-baiklah…"Natsu nelen ludah baru menuju Klub Manga.

"Sensei… Tapi 'kan sebelumnya kau menyarankan agar Natsu memakai kostum Haruno Sakura…"Lucy cengo, Lisanna ikut jawsdrop.

"Baru kusadari… Cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan… Eh salah! Baru kusadari Natsu Dragnell tidaklah cocok dengan kostum Haruno Sakura. Lagipula lebih bagus Megurine Luka. Supaya semuanya jadi tokoh Vocaloid."jelas Mavis.

"Miku eh! Juvia, panggil Gray Fullbuster ya… Suruh dia memakai kostum Hatsune Mikuo."Juvia benar-benar jengkel saat ini. Tadi ada Gray, kenapa baru sekarang diberitahu.

"Ha'i, Sensei…"Dengan langkah gontai, Juvia menuju kelas sebelah.

"Nah dengan begitu semuanya bercosplay! Huahahaha!"Mavis tertawa jahat.

"Uuh…"semua siswa bergidik ngeri,

"Sensei mulai gila! Nyahaha!"Natsu mengejek seenak udel,

"Duakk! Brukk!"Mavis pake jurus Cina.

"Kyaa! Sensei gagah!"seru semua siswa.

"Huft! Udahlah!" Mavis duduk di meja (**Perilaku macam apa ini?!**). Tak lama kemudian datanglah Gray dengan Juvia.

"Ada apa, Mavis-sensei?"tanya Gray,

"Hei! Kau yang ada disana! Cepat pakai cosplay Hatsune Mikuo!"perintah Mavis sambil nunjuk Gray yang masih berdiri di samping pintu geser dengan gajenya sambil mengenggam tangan Juvia. Juvia pun langsung lumpuh.

"Omaigat!"dengan lebaynya Gray berteriak seperti wanita yang lagi diperkaos. Pemuda berambut midnight dan bermata onyx itu terkejut melihat Juvia pingsan.

"Aduh… Gue lagi gak mau kena masalah tauk!"teriak Mavis emosi setelah melihat Juvia alias siswa didiknya pingsan ditempat.

"Bawa sana ke UKS! Oh iya jangan lupa pakai kostum Hatsune Mikuo…"

"Siap bos…"Gray mengangkat Juvia dengan bridal style.

* * *

"What the heck? Kenapa jadi begini?"runtuk Gray, Levy sempat melihat Gray yang mengangkat Juvia pun mengikuti. Gray merasa ada yang mengikuti namun ia tak menghiraukannya.

"Aah… Beres."Gray meletakkan Juvia di kasur UKS dengan pelan.

"Gurunya kemana lagi?"Gray garuk-garuk kepala frustasi.

"Omaigat! Kalian mau ngapain?! Eh jangan-jangan…"Levy curiga, membuat Gray shock dan kaget kayak kesambar petir di persimpangan.

"E-eh! Jangan salah sangka dulu, Levy!"teriak Gray tambah stress berat.

"Oh, oke deh."Levy menghampiri Gray dan Juvia.

"Ehm, Levy…"Gray keselek biji duren.

"Apa?"tanya Levy, gadis itu bahkan tak mengalihkan pandangannya dari Juvia yang masih pingsan.

"Ano, apa kau benar tak mau berteman denganku lagi?"tanya Gray dengan suara yang sangat serius.

"Hm? Aah itu…"Levy hanya bergumam sambil membelai rambut Juvia yang masih diikat twintail itu.

"Aku ingin jawaban yang benar!"bentak Gray,

"Nah, kenapa kau ingin berteman denganku lagi? Bukankah kau membenciku?"kini gadis berbando oranye itu menyeringai.

"Ya, aku memang tidak menyukai tingkahmu yang sekarang."Gray memalingkan wajahnya,

'Tapi ada alasan lain, Levy…'batin Gray dalam hati, tangannya mengepal begitu saja.

"Jadi apa jawabanmu?"taya Gray sekali lagi,

"Biar kupikirkan."Levy menyipitkan matanya sambil tersenyum rahasia.

"Oh, tadi Mavis-sensei menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu 'kan? Sudah laksanankan. Biar aku menjaga Juvia."Levy berusaha meyakinkan pemuda itu,

"Baiklah. Tapi jangan sakiti dia."mata onyxnya menatap tajam pergerakan Levy.

"Yare-yare…"gumam Levy malas. Gray pun pergi. Sedangkan Levy duduk di kursi dekat kasur UKS menjaga seorang putri yang sedang tertidur.

"Tch, aku tak menyangka meminta maaf kepada gadis ini."Levy sedikit menggerutu, namun selanjutnya ia tersenyum tulus.

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi merugikan? Tapi aku tak mau menjadi seperti dulu… Sangat menyedihkan…"lirihnya pelan, mengisi keheningan yang ada di ruangan serba putih itu.

* * *

"Teet! Teet! Teet!"dan selanjutnya bel berbunyi dengan lantang.

'Aku tak mungkin bisa meninggalkannnya.'batin Levy.

'Pasti keren kalau kau menjadi putri bagi Gray.'Levy kembali membelai rambut Juvia yang sedikit mengikal.

"Uh, Juvia dimana?"gadis pecinta hujan itu terbangun,

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah siuman."gumam Levy.

"Hah? Kenapa Juvia ada di UKS?"Juvia shock berat,

"Tenang saja."ucap Levy santai.

"Ah, selesai."Gray datang dengan cosplay Hatsune Mikuo,

"Omaigat! Elo siapa?!"teriak Levy dan Juvia di telinga Gray.

"He! Gue itu Gray Fullbuster, mbak bro! Elu gila kali ye teriak di telinga gue!"teriak Gray,

"Bukannya kau memakai headset? Aduh, gak beres!"Levy garuk-garuk kepala.

"Eh iya juga sih."kata Gray dengan tampang blo'on. Juvia pusing setengah mateng.

"Tunggu, kenapa Gray ikut memakai cosplay?"tanya Juvia,

"Kenapa memakai cosplaynya sekarang?"tanya Levy,

"Dia cuma mau potret-potret."Gray pundung dipojokan.

"Nyahahaha!"Levy ketawa ampe guling-guling ama Juvia.

"Sudah 'kah senang-senangnya?"seorang alien eh! Maksudnya seorang yang memakai cosplay Megurine Luka datang dengan tampang watados.

"Siapa loe?!"teriak mereka bertiga nista.

"Woi! Woles, man! Ini gue! Natsu!"Natsu jingkrak-jingkrak kaya orang abnormal liat orang mandi di empang.

"He? Ahahaha!"mereka semua tertawa.

"Gue benci cross-dressing."air mata netes ampe ke lantai, ingus pun tak sengaja ia telan(Gimana rasanya ingus Natsu?).

"Terimalah nasibmu, kawanku."Gray menepuk pundak Natsu dan berkata dengan nada yang begitu dalam.

"Ya sudah sana ke kelas."Levy mulai pergi. Perutnya agak sakit karena tertawa berlebihan.

"Ya sudah ayo ke kelas."ajak Gray.

"He? Gue kaya mana dong?! Gue tetep pake ini gituh? Denger ya, gue masih punya harga diri!"kata Natsu pake logat 'Gue'.

"Tidak apa-apa, Natsu."kata Juvia pelan.

"Iya, cuma cross-dressing kok."kata Gray santai sambil menggandeng tangan Juvia tanpa sepengetahuan gadis itu. Juva dan Gray pun pergi ke kelas, meninggalkan Natsu yang merengek di UKS.

'Ah sudahlah. Mungkin benar apa Gray. Ini nasibku.'batin Natsu kemudian dengan gugup melangkah keluar UKS. Banyak pasang mata yang melihat mereka memakai cosplay.

"Hua! Cantik sekali!"

"Kyaa! Hatsune Mikuo!"

"Hyaa! Hatsune Miku!"

**"Hyaa! Megurine Luka mau jadi pacar gue gak?"**

"Plakk! Gubrakk! Duakk!"Natsu langsung nge-smack down siswa laki-laki yang bilang begitu kepadanya.

"Sudah biarin aja."bisik Gray yang malu terhadap tingkah Natsu, Juvia mengangguk.

* * *

Maafkan saya kalau chapter yang satu ini mengecewakan! Terima kasih sudah membaca fic ini!

Untuk yang sudah review. Arigatou!

Saran dan kritik diterima seperti biasa! Tapi jangan flame ya!

Reviews kalian adalah harapan saya untuk terus menulis!

Sekali lagi...

RnR, minna!


	7. Chapter 7

Akhirnyaaa! Bisa publish!

Okeh-oke langsung tu de poin ya!

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tai itu punya Hiro Mashima!**

**Warning : Typo(s), gak kerasa, pair GrayxJuvia, aneh, gaje, dsb.**

**RnR, minna?**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**High School**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

"Mavis-sensei…"Gray datang.

"Nah, kalian semua berkumpul! Berpose!"Mavis sudah siap dengan kameranya. Mavis pun langsung dengan ambisius memotret.

"Nah, selesai."Mavis duduk di meja **(Tingkah macam apa ini?! –Plakk!-)**.

"Silahkan berganti baju jika mau. Cosplay kalian sudah bagus untuk saat ini."Mavis kini puas dengan hasil potretnya.

"Mavis-sensei, bagaimana dengan dramanya?"tanya Levy yang baru datang dengan beberapa orang to the point.

"Oh biar aku tentukan!"Mavis turun dari meja. Menanggapi setiap pasang wajah yang ada di hadapannya. Kemudian menulis dengan cepat di secarik kertas.

"Hm, kalau begini… Aku putuskan Gray dan Juvia menjadi tokoh utamanya. Ah, ini daftarnya…"Mavis memberikan kertas itu.

Pelayan Air : Gray Fullbuster

Pangeran Air : Juvia Loxar

Pangeran Es : Lyon Vastia

Prajurit Utama Es : Jellal

Prajurit Utama Air : Erza

Pemenggal : Loke

Penari Jalanan : Lucy Heartfillia

Pelawak Gak Lucu ½ banci : Natsu Dragnell

Roh Ratu : Lisanna Strauss

Blendy bersaudara : Sherry Blendy dan Chelia Blendy

Penasehat Kerajaan Air : Hibiki Autis ralat Laytis

Pembaca teks : Freed Justine

"Weits… Jadi gue ikutan nieh?"tanya Loke yang baru datang ke cerita ini.

"Ya, tenang. Dialogmu sedikit kok!"Mavis mengacungkan jempol.

"Hanya beberapa kali?"Juvia dan Gray shock berat karena mendapat peran utama, jadi dialog mereka banyak.

"Baik, untuk café nya… Siapa yang bisa memasak?"tanya Mavis, hampir semua murid bisa mengangkat tangan.

"Beres! Kelas 11-A! Datanglah pagi jam 5 pagi! Tidak ada protes!"ucap Mavis dengan semangat berapi-api.

"Yosh!"seru semua siswa.

"Tunggu! Tapi tetap saja aku akan menggunakan kostum terkutuk ini besok?"Natsu gak terima,

"Ya, itu harus dilakukan."Mavis mendeathglare Natsu.

"Oke! Sampai jumpa besok! Jangan khawatir! Aku akan datang lebih dahulu besok!"

* * *

Keesokan harinya Juvia siap sudah siap. Bangun pagi adalah kebiasaannya. Bahkan tadi dia bangun jam 4 pagi untuk menyempatkan diri menyiapkan kostum yang akan dia pakai. Dia langsung saja mengikat rambutnya dua ke atas.

"Juvia tidak boleh malu!"tekadnya dengan suara polos. Dengan bermodalkan keberanian, dia melangkah keluar rumah sambil membawa tas besar dan juga tas lain berisi bahan makanan untuk dimasak nanti.

"Ganbatte!"seru gadis itu. Mengunci pintu rumahnya cepat-cepat dan pergi di pagi buta **(Paginya buta dong? –Ditendang-)**. Dalam perjalanan ke sekolah, gadis itu merasa agak merinding. Seperti ada yang mengikutinya.

'Siapa itu? Plis deh, jangan buat Juvia ketakutan!'batin Juvia dengan keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Juvia."

"Hyaaa! Tolong jangan makan Juvia! Omaigat! Omaigat!"Juvia langsung ngacir pergi dari tempat itu.

"Padahal aku hanya menyapanya."orang yang memanggil Juvia ternyata adalah Lucy, pemirsa!

"Oh, ya sudahlah…"Lucy berjalan dengan santai.

* * *

"Ckiit!"Juvia ngerem ampe nabrak pagar.

"Huh? Ke-kenapa sekolah terlihat mengerikan saat pagi buta ya?"ucap Juvia pelan. Kakinya bergetar, untung saja bumi tidak bergetar (Gempa bumi dong?).

"Satu… Dua… Satu… Dua…"Tapi untung saja suara yang familiar di telinga Juvia, membuat gadis itu lega. Ia melihat Levy berpakaian olahraga sambil berlari.

"He? Juvia sudah datang?"Levy berhenti dan membuka pagar.

"I-iya. Juvia harus memasak pagi sekali dengan yang lainnya."jawab Juvia,

"Oh… Itu, Mavis-sensei sudah menunggumu sejak sekitar 31 menit 2 detik yang lalu."kata Levy secara rinci,

"Arigatou, Levy…"balas Juvia kemudian hendak masuk ke dalam sekolah.

"Awas ada…"Levy berusaha menakuti Juvia.

"Drrt!"Juvia bergetar hebat,

"Tolong antarkan Juvia! Onegai!"Juvia langsung memeluk lengan Levy,

"Hei, aku hanya bercanda!"Levy tertawa,

"Baiklah, ayo…"Levy menggandeng tangan Juvia. Mereka pergi ke kelas 11-A.

* * *

"Mavis-sensei!"Juvia langsung mendatangi Mavis yang duduk di kursi sambil memainkan smarphone-nya (Ce ilah!).

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."Levy langsung pergi.

"Mavis-sensei tidak takut sendirian?"tanya Juvia kepada Mavis,

"Huaaa!"

"Gubrakk!"teriakan dua gadis terdengar dari luar ruangan, membuat Mavis dan Juvia langsung berpelukan satu sama lain. Masih sempat-sempat saja Juvia membayangkan yang dia peluk adalah Gray, ckckck.

"Cklek!"lampu mati.

"Hueee! Aku takut!"tangis Mavis. Gadis cilik itu menenggelamkan wajahnya di perut Juvia.

"Sensei jangan begitu! Juvia juga takut nih! Kebelet BAK!"kata Juvia yang tiba-tiba kebelet buang air kecil.

"Sreek!"terdengar suara pintu dibuka.

"Kyaaa! Pergi! Pergi! Hantuu! Eike takut lah yaw!"dengan bahasa lebaynya, Mavis langsung melempari sosok yang membuka pintu geser itu dengan barang seadanya.

"Hei! Setop euy! Ini gue! Lucy Heartfilia!"teriak gadis itu.

"Cklek!"Lucy menyalakan lampu.

"Sakit tau…"Lucy mengelus kepalanya yang habis kena kursi yang dilempar seenak jidat sama Mavis.

"Maaf!"ujar Mavis.

"Terus tadi siapa yang berteriak dan terdengar suara terbentur?"tanya Juvia,

"He? Suara apa? Aku tak mendengarnya…"Lucy mengangkat sebelah alisnya.

"Ha?"Juvia dan Mavis saling berpandangan.

"A-ada hantu…"kata mereka terbata-bata.

"Bercanda, mbak bro! Itu tadi, gue nabrak Levy ampe **nyungsep** di lantai."jawab Lucy santai.

"Sreek!"

"Ohaiyou!"Erza, Lisanna, Jellal, Natsu, juga Hibiki datang.

"Ohaiyou."balas Lucy dengan nada ceria, sedangkan Juvia dan Mavis masih terdiam dengan ekspresi horror.

"Hai, Hibiki Autis! Eh! Lay-"sapa Mavis,

**"Loe mau ngejek gue 'kan?! Ngaku loe!"**Hibiki mengamuk,

"Sudahlah!"Lucy menahan Hibiki yang bersiap mau menyeruduk Mavis.

"Mavis-sensei keceplosan gara-gara goyang oplosan kok!"ujar Lucy,

"He?! Gue gak pernah goyang oplosan!"protes Mavis,

"Udah deh! Iya iya aja!"Lucy mendeathglare Mavis.

"Tarik nafas, keluarin ya…"Lucy mengelus punggung Hibiki pelan.

"Hhh…"Hibiki melakukan apa yang dikatakan Lucy.

"Arigatou…"desah Hibiki dengan suara beratnya.

"Baiklah, ayo memasak!"seru Erza dengan semangat membara,

"Masih ngantuk… Hoam!"Jellal dan Natsu menguap lebar sampai-sampai hampir lalat, nyamuk, semut, capung, kumbang, dll hampir mau masuk (Kok banyak banget ya?).

"Semangat dong!"teriak Lisanna.

"Jadi yang kita masak hanya makanan penutup, minuman, dan makanan lain?"tanya Lucy kepada Mavis yang asik ngupil (Wow!).

"Yo."balas Mavis singkat, padat, dan gak jelas.

"Kalau begitu… Ayo!"

"Osh!"seru mereka semua. Di pagi buta, mereka memasak berbagai makanan.

"Kyaa! Hibiki! Kenapa kau memasukkan merica ke adonan kue? Omaigat!"teriak Lucy,

"Gue kira ini gula."Hibiki nyengir kuda,

"Plakk!"

"Seenak jidat loe! Aku sudah capek-capek bikin adonannya!"Lucy nampar Hibiki pake tangannya yang belepotan.

"Oh maigat! Wajah tampan gue!"tereak Hibiki narsis.

"Rasain nih!"pemuda itu melempar tepung ke wajah Lucy.

"Haaa! Aduh…"Lucy melirih, seperti ada sesuatu yang mengenai matanya.

"E-eh? Kenapa?"tanya Hibiki gelagapan.

"Mataku…"Lucy mengucek matanya kayak ibu-ibu nyuci baju.

"Jangan begitu! Nanti malah masuk! Coba kulihat matamu!"tangan Hibiki memegang tangan dan kepala Lucy. Hibiki sedikit mendekatkan wajahnya untuk melihat mata Lucy.

"Hee?! Ngapain itu?!"pikiran Natsu mulai tercemar.

"Ciuman ya?"celetuk Erza menggoda.

"Eeh? Enggak kok!"Hibiki melepas tangannya dari Lucy.

"Ngaku deh! Mavis juga lihat kok!"Mavis senyum-senyum (Senyum yang jahat).

"U-uh! Aku tak berciuman dengan Hibiki Autis!"teriak Lucy frustasi, Hibiki langsung kejang-kejang dipanggil autis. Sedangkan Lucy pergi begitu saja sampe nabrak pintu geser yang lupa ia buka. Menghasilkan warna kemerahan di dahinya.

"Udah kejang-kejangnya!"Mavis geplak Hibiki. Yang tadinya kejang-kejang pun diam.

"Euy, loe laki atau banci sih? Sono kejar tuh cewek!"teriak Erza pake toa, Lisanna setuju.

"Oke, bos!"Hibiki langsung lari, tapi nyungsep di lantai gara-gara kesandung kakinya sendiri.

"Ganbatte, mbak bro!"seru Hibiki dengan semangat memadam. Pemuda itu terus berlari ke segala ruangan.

* * *

"Masih gelap pula."gumamnya sambil melihat langit yang ada di luar jendela.

"Brukk!"

"Wadow!"Hibiki sampai nabrak tembok.

"Lama-lama gigi gue hancur kalau jatuh, nabrak, n nyungsep mulu!"katanya kesal.

"Hiks…"suara tangis terdengar samar-samar.

'Itu Lucy?'batin Hibiki. Dengan segenap jiwa dan raga, pemuda itu mendekati asal suara.

"Astaga! What the heck?"Hibiki cengo liat seorang perempuan dengan rambut panjang dan baju putih menangis tersedu-sedu.

"Loe nape nangis, kuntilanak?"tanya Hibiki sok kenal,

"Si tuyul ilang! Oh mai beibi!"lirih kuntilanak,

"O aja sih. Ngomong-ngomong loe lihat Lucy gak?"tanya Hibiki lagi,

"Itu, tadi dia lari ke arah kiri."jawab si Kuntilanak dengan tampang blo'on.

"Tengkyu ya."Hibiki dengan santai pergi begitu saja walaupun dalam hati ia sudah mau pinksun.

"Lucy!"panggil Hibiki pelan.

"Iya?"ada suara yang membalas panggilannya. Hibiki merinding seketika.

"Lu-lucy?"tubuh Hibiki bergetar. Bulu kuduknya bukan hanya berdiri tapi juga mau copot, pemirsa!

"Iya, ini aku…"isak suara itu.

"Dimana kau?"tanya Hibiki dengan suara keras.

"Di bawahmu."Hibiki berjongkok. Mendapati Lucy melipat kedua kakinya dan melingkarkan tangannya di kedua kakinya.

"Kenapa, Lucy?"tanya Hibiki,

"Apa kau marah?"tanya Hibiki lagi, kali ini dengan suara yang lembut. Matanya pun terus memandang gadis di hadapannya. Diam-diam rona pipi muncul di pipinya. Tangannya berusaha menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi Lucy.

"Menurut loe?"cetus Lucy dengan nada kasar sambil menepis tangan Hibiki.

"Omaigat! Plis deh! Mimpi apa lagi gue semalam?!"Hibiki meratapi nasib.

"Iya, aku marah…"ucap Lucy,

"Karena apa?"

"Kau menghancurkan rasa adonannya!"semprot Lucy.

"Sudah dong! Kita bisa membuatnya lagi 'kan? Masih untung gue gak hancurin hati loe!"tutur Hibiki masih sempat-sempatnya nge-gombal.

"Tapi 'kan aku sudah susah payah!"omel Lucy gak terima,

"Baiklah, maafkan aku…"Hibiki menggenggam tangan Lucy dengan hangat,

"Ke-kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku?!"Lucy salting, untung aja gak salto.

"Masbuloh?"kata Hibiki,

"Be-berhenti! Jangan!"Lucy membrontak ketika Hibiki mendekatkan wajahnya,

"Hhmp! Nyahaha! Kepalamu benjol!"Hibiki ketawa nista,

"Gubrakkk! Hyaaa! Praang! Buk! Meaw!"Lucy menghajar Hibiki habis-habisan. Author nosebleed(?)

* * *

Maaf aneh? Kerasa gak? Kerasa gak? Kerasa gak? #ditabok

Arigatou sudah membaca! Apalagi yang telah mereview!

RnR, minna?

Review kalian adalah harapan saya untuk terus menulis...

XD


	8. Chapter 8

Maaf karena Agdis telat! Super telat! #bungkuk

Gomenasai, minna!

Oke, langsung saja deh...

**Disclaimer : Toh, yang pasti Fairy Tail bukan punya saya! Punya Hiro Mashima seorang!**

**Warning : Liat di chapter sebelumnya ya! #plakk**

**RnR, minna?**

**Hope u like it!**

* * *

**High School**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

"Akhirnya! Café dibuka!"Mavis memasang tanda "Buka" di pintu.

"Yey!"semuanya merasa sangat senang.

"Permisi, sudah buka ya?"Gray dan Levy masuk.

"Omaigat! Kalian keren!"Levy lompat-lompat.

"Ya. Apa yang ingin kau pesan?"tanya Lisanna dengan sopan kepada Levy.

"Hm… Huee! Cheesecake!"seru Levy,

"A-ano… Apa yang ingin Gray pesan?"tanya Juvia gugup, Gray serasa meleleh.

"I-itu… Aku mau pesan Juvia."goda Gray, Juvia pingsan ditempat.

"Loe bikin masalah mulu!"tereak Mavis. Mau tak mau Gray mempertanggung jawabkan Juvia(Lagi).

"Oh iya, kita tak hanya melayani para pembeli dengan cara menjual makanan saja hari ini… Kita akan bernyanyi!"ucapan Mavis membuat semuanya cengo.

"Ta-tapi… Kenapa harus bernyanyi, sensei?"tanya Natsu yang memakai kostum Megurine Luka, oh memang ada luka dalam di hatinya saat itu.

"Yay! Ganbatte!"seru Levy.

"What the heck? What dream that I had last night?"Lisanna ikutan stress, karena gak tau sama sekali tentang Vocaloid.

"Wat is de arti?"tanya Jellal pake logat Inggris campur Indonesia belepotan gak tau dapat darimana.

"Loe bahasa Inggris belepotan, gimana mau nge-translate? Mavis bingung kenapa kau bisa mendapat nilai yang hampir sempurna!"bentak Mavis,

"Hm, mungkin saat itu. Otakku lagi jalan."

"Jalan kemana? Jalan ke laut? Sungai? Gurun? Gunung? Atau hmmp!"Jellal nyumpel mulut Natsu pake kertas.

"Artinya itu "Mimpi apa yang aku alami aku semalam?". Gitu lho!"ujar Erza.

"Oh, gitu…"Jellal manggut-manggut.

"Eh, gak tau juga sih."Erza nyegir.

"Ayo, Hibiki dan Lucy! Nyanyi dong!"Mavis memberikan mikrofon kepada dua orang yang dipaggil namanya.

"Omaigat! Omaigat!"Hibiki jingkrak-jingkrak,

"Lu nape?"tanya Lucy sweatdrop,

"Gue gak tau lagunyu apa?!"jawab Hibiki innocent.

"Sudah, ini lagunya…"Mavis malah sudah memberikan lirik lagu Adolescence dan Servant of Evil yang dinyanyikan oleh Kagamine.

"Nyaaa!"belum bernyanyi Mavis sudah berteriak kayak dikejar setan.

"Ehem… Ce ilah!"Lucy ketawa-ketawa.

"Oh! Aku tau semua lagu ini… Dulu aku menyukai hal semacam ini."gumam Hibiki.

"Sayangnya suaraku sangat berbeda sekarang."ujarnya.

"Bernyanyi seperti biasa saja, gampang! Seh!"Lucy ber'seh'.

"Ayo, cepat!"Mavis geregetan sampe gigit bajunya sendiri.

"Berdua ya."Hibiki mengambil mikrofon,

"Siap, bos!"seru Lucy. Untung saja hanya ada beberapa di café mereka.

* * *

Selesai bernyanyi 'Servant of Evil' by Kagamine Len. Hibiki ngomel.

"Katanya berdua?! Kenapa loe cuma yang ada di dalam kurung ama reff nya aja?!"Hibiki ngomel-ngomel ke Lucy.

"Sori, mas… 'kan lagunya memang begitu…"jelas Lucy. Hibiki garuk-garuk kepala. Namun mereka kaget saat melihat pelanggan mereka menjadi banyak.

"Kyaaa!"teriak para gadis. Hampir semua siswa yang ada di sana bertepuk tangan.

"Bravo! Bravo!"Freed ngelempar bunga palsu ke muka Hibiki, tapi Hibiki tak mempedulikannya.

"Asek! Satu lagu lagi!"teriak beberapa orang, oh jangan lupa. Itu termasuk teriakan Mavis juga.

"Oke! Adolescence!"seru Lucy,

"Omaigat!"Hibiki aja mau tepar. Pengennya kembali ke masa SMP (Selesai Makan Pulang).

* * *

Sementara itu, Gray berharap supaya Juvia segera sadar. Oh, kenapa pula dia harus menggoda Juvia? Menggodanya… Menggodanya… Menggodanya! (Dilempar).

"Plis deh… Omaigat…"Gray pundung dipojokan.

"Kenapa nasibku begini? Emang aku apaan?"lirih Gray,

"Jemuran."balas Juvia yang tiba-tiba sudah bangun.

"Uapah? Jemuran?"semprot Gray.

"Bercanda."balas Juvia singkat.

"Hatsune Miku, euy! Semuanya minta Hatsune Miku yang nyanyi!"teriak Mavis dari luar UKS sambil joget gaje.

"Juvia bersedia!"ujar Juvia yang tumben-tumbennya merasa sangat bersemangat dan berani.

"Juvia, loe kesambet ape?"tanya Gray. Tanpa menghiraukan pertanyaan Gray, Juvia langsung menuju kelas.

"Yosh! Semangat Juvia!"seru Mavis.

"Yay! Ayo! Ayo!"Mavis menggandeng Juvia dengan mesra (Oi! Ini bukan Yuri!)

* * *

Gadis remaja itu sudah ada di kelasnya. Dengan gagah berani dia berdiri di depan siswa-siswi yang tak sabar menunggunya bernyanyi. Gadis bercosplay Hatsune Miku itu menutup matanya sebentar dan menghela nafas. Menumpas semua rasa grogi dan malunya, gugup atau apalah.

"Ikuze! One two three four!"Juvia menyanyikan lagu 'Departures' by Egoist dengan sangat menghayati.

"Sugoi!"seru siswa-siswi yang ada di sana. Menambah keramaian kafe kecil-kecilan itu. Tak hanya ramai, café itu juga ramai karena kue yang dibuat Erza.

"Siapa yang buat? Saya gitu lho… Ce ilah!"Erza ngomong sendiri kayak orang stress.

"Loe uda stress ya? Nyahaha!"Natsu ketawa ketiwi.

"Gubrakk!"

"Osh!"

"Brakk!"

"U-udah! Udah! Sakit nieh! Mau remuk!"

"Hyaa! Rasakan ini!"

"Woi! Jangan tega-tega ama gue donk!"kalian pasti sudah tau pemenangnya. Well, abaikan…

"Dia yang gila atau aku yang gila? Kenapa tiba-tiba Juvia seperti itu? Atau aku stress? Apa dunia sudah berubah? Kok bisa?"Gray komat-kamit kayak dukun gadungan.

"Dua kali lagi!"seru Juvia.

"Oh my god…"

* * *

Sorenya, akhirnya mereka berkumpul dan membagi keuntungan.

"Hore! Kita mendapatkan uang yang banyak hari ini!"Mavis guling-guling.

"Tapi… Sensei… Aku galau!"rengek Natsu dengan ekspresi 'wow',

"He? Kenapa?"Mavis berhenti guling-guling en manjat ke pundak Hibiki seenak udel.

"Kenapa saya jadi pelampiasan orang jomblo?!"teriak Natsu frustasi,

"Hampir semua pelanggan laki-laki bilang ke aku, 'Loe mau gak jadi pacar gue?'. Omaigat! Sensei, kembalikan harga diriku!"lirihnya.

"Itu sih masalah lo"jawab Mavis cuek. Natsu lompat dari jendela.

"Sini, sensei akan membaginya!"untung saja Mavis tahu cara menghitung kalau tidak? Ya gak bisa jadi guru lah, aneh!

"Setiap siswa mendapat uang sekitar 35000 J!"

"Banyak sekali, sensei…"gumam Lisanna,

"Masbuloh?"sama seperti Natsu, Lisanna terjun dari jendela.

"Nah, nanti berikan ini kepada Natsu dan Lisanna ya."Mavis memberikan uang yang seharusnya diterima duo stress itu kepada Lucy.

"Juvia sangat senang!"ucap Juvia (Tumben, mbak?).

"Oke, oh iya! Dramanya! Seharusnya kalian latihan!'Mavis menepuk jidatnya.

"Kami siap, sensei!"Gray datang dengan yang lainnya.

"Hm, jadi kalian harus menginap di sekolah. Tenang! Mavis akan meminta agar pak tua kecil itu mengizinkan kita bermalam di sekolah ini!"(Meminta = Memaksa).

"Yang lainnya akan menata panggung! Begitu pula denganku!"Levy menunjuk dirinya.

"Yiha!"Loke langsung nge-dance.

"Ini drama, bukan dance."semuanya sweatdrop. Latihan pun berlangsung dengan baik, yah walaupun ada kesalahan teknis. Seperti Juvia yang bersusah payah agar menjadi Putri yang gahoel dan cuek.

"Huh… Juvia lelah…"Juvia mulai berkeringat dingin.

"Hm, baiklah. Ayo beristirahat… Kalian bebas sampai beberapa hari kedepan. Tapi ingat, setiap malam kalian harus latihan dan menginap di sekolah selama latihan drama. Selamat beristirahat! Mavis juga ngantuk nih!"ujar Mavis dengan polosnya.

"Juvia, tidur berdua yuk!"ajak Gray,

"Croot!"Juvia mimisan dan pingsan.

"Omigat!"

* * *

Oke, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya! Yang sudah membaca atau bahkan mereview terima kasih banyak!

Karena review kalian adalah harapan saya untuk terus menulis!

Saran dan kritik diterima seperti biasa, tapi jangan flame ya! Soalnya saia masih imut #plakk!


	9. Chapter 9

Akhirnya Haru berhasil publish chapter ini. Haru harap, yang satu ini terasa humornya... Walaupun romancenya kurang... #ditebas

Wokeh! Langsung saja!

**Disclaimer : Fairy Tail itu punya Hiro Mashima!**

**Warning : Typo(s), pair GrayxJuvia, gaje, aneh, ada slight pair, dsb.**

**RnR, minna?**

**Hope you like it!**

* * *

**High School**

**Chapter 9**

* * *

Hari yang ditunggu telah tiba. Yup, waktunya pementasan drama.

"Omaigat! Omaigat!"Gray jungkir balik sama Lyon. Juvia berusaha agar tidak gugup dan melatih dramanya lagi. Lucy asik berdandan. Hibiki protes karena jenggot semeternya lepas terus. Jellal berpose ala banci kaleng pake kostum prajuritnya. Erza merapikan kostumnya dengan berebihan. Lisanna dan Natsu saling mengejek karena peran mereka yang konyol. **(Sepertinya hanya ada beberapa yang normal disini) #Diinjak**

* * *

"Siap? Okay?!"Mavis dan semua pemeran juga penata kompak. Mavis langsung menuju panggung.

"Oke! Drama akan dimulai! Drama ini berjudul Musume to Meshitsukai! Semoga kalian menyukainya!"Mavis langsung menuju panggung belakang. Digantikan oleh Freed yang berdiri di sudut panggung.

"Di sebuah kerajaan Air, hiduplah seorang Putri dari kerajaan tersebut yang bernama Juvia Loxar. Kerajaan yang seharusnya dipimpin Putri Juvia yang menjadi pewaris itu malah dipimpin oleh Penasehat Kerajaan yang ada disana. Bernama Hibiki **Autis** eh! Laytis! Sori gue keceplosan."Freed tebar peace sign di tangan. Hibiki pundung.

"Lanjutin! Ehm!"Freed keselek duri ikan dan akhirnya pingsan di tempat. Penonton sweatdrop. Bahkan author pun sweatdrop.

"Euy~ Ganti pembaca teks!"teriak Mavis yang jadi sutradara. Levy datang mengambil teks yang tergeletak di atas panggung.

"Kerajaan Air adalah kerajaan yang begitu makmur dengan penduduk yang sedikit autis dan stress, pemirsa! Disamping itu, prajuritnya juga agak bedo! Di kerajaan tersebut terdapat penjara dengan banyak kriminal berbahaya."lampu dimatikan. Background pun langsung ditata dengan rapi tanpa hambatan.

* * *

Background : Penjara. Tampak tempat yang redup dengan pagar khas penjara dengan seorang pemuda berpakaian lusuh.

"Di sudut penjara itu terdapat seorang pemuda yang telah membunuh Ratu dan Raja! Ia akan diancam dipenggal namun gak jadi untuk sementara karena ada kesalahan! Alias pemenggalnya lagi susah BAB! Saya jadi bingung naskahnya melenceng kemana."yang buat naskah (Levy) pun ikut bingung dengan jalan cerita yang ia buat.

"Lanjut aje kenapa seh!"Gray teriak ampe muncrat.

"Eh iya! Pemuda itu bernama Gray Fullbuster. Tak lama kemudian ia pun menggalau di dalam sel nya."Levy berhenti dan waktunya Gray.

"Oh maigat! Kapan gue keluar dari penjara karatan ini!"Gray duduk di kursi kayu tapi…

"Kreek! Bruk!"Gray jatuh dari kursi karena kursinya juga sudah digerogoti rayap.

"Mana kursi juga uda berabad-abad!"Gray frustasi sambil mengacak rambutnya selowmosion (Slow motion) ketombe pun tak segan-segan bertebaran. Tak lama datanglah Prajurit Air. Erza Scarlet.

"Gray Fullbuster! Keluar dari sel!"Erza mengambil kunci di kantong,

"Eh kunci gue dimana?"ucapan Erza melenceng dari dialog. Levy jedotin kepala di tembok.

"Tuh di kantong sebelah."kata Gray ikut-ikutan melenceng,

"Oh iya disini."Erza mengambil kuncinya dan membuka sel itu. Gray keluar dari sel sambil diborgol.

"Apakah hari ini aku akan dijatuhi hukuman?"tanya Gray penuh penghayatan.

"Anda benar! 100 untuk anda!"Erza tepuk tangan, Gray cengar-cengir. Erza dan Gray pun menuju panggung belakang.

"Mereka pun pergi menuju balai kota untuk melaksanakan penjatuhan hukum karena kebetulan pemenggalnya sudah gak susah BAB lagi! Sementara itu Putri Juvia masih ada di kerajaan sambil mendengarkan cengkrama Penasehat Kerajaan Air yang bernama Hibiki Autis! Eh! Laytis!"Levy keceplosan. Lampu pun dimatikan. Panggung ditata kembali.

* * *

Background : Ruang Kerajaan. Juvia duduk dengan anggun di kursi, dengan Hibiki yang berdiri disampingnya pake jenggot semeter.

"Juvia-sama ini gimana sih? Selalu saja kabur dari pengawasan!"teriak Hibiki,

"Jadi gue kalau mandi diawasin juga?! Mesum!"semprot Juvia,

"Eh, enggak seh. Masalahnya ini sangat error! Sudah berapa kali anda sudah bersama Pelawak gak lucu ½ banci dan penari jalanan itu?"tanya Hibiki,

"Saya tidak menghitungnya, mas bro."ucap Juvia jutek.

"Jadi putri jangan jutek dong! Kasian gue yang udah tua tauk!"kini giliran Hibiki yang nyemprot Juvia.

"Nah terus kapan anda berhenti melakukan ini?"tanya Hibiki,

"Pas kamu mati."jawab Juvia cepat,

"Elo mau gue mati gituh?!"Hibiki pasang tampang cengo.

"Huh. Bagaimana pun juga kemanapun anda pergi, harus ada yang menemani! Tidak ada koma!"seru Hibiki sambil ngelus jenggot palsunya yang hampir lepas.

"Ngomong-ngomong gue baru nyadar kalau gue jadi bedo."gumam Hibiki,

"Emang loe bedo!"semprot Juvia,

"Daritadi elo nyemprot mulu!"omel Hibiki.

"Euy! Kok melenceng banget sih?!"teriak Levy emosi.

"Eh iya. Anu, hari ini pemuda yang membunuh Raja dan Ratu ingin dihukum."ucap Hibiki pelan,

"Biar aku lihat."kata Juvia serius.

"Ha'i, Juvia-sama!"

"Mereka pun menuju balai kota untuk melihat pemuda yang telah membunuh Raja dan Ratu! Uhuk! Uhuk! Water please…"lanjut Levy agak serak-serak gimana gitu (Asek!). Lampu dimatikan untuk mengatur tata panggung. Natsu yang pake baju ala badut langsung ngasih segelas air murni n mateng 100% ke Levy. Gadis yang menggantikan Freed itu meneguk air itu hingga tandas dan melempar gelas seenak jidat itu keluar panggung, untung saja gelas itu terbuat dari plastik. Panggung pun mulai terlihat lagi.

* * *

Background : Balai Kota. Gray sudah siap dengan posisinya. Namun Levy masih diam.

1 menit…

2 menit…

3 menit…

5 menit…

"Baca, euy!"teriak Gray tak terima,

"E-eh! Oh iya. Ehem… Pemuda yang telah membunuh Ratu dan Raja kerajaan Es itu akan menjalani hukuman, yang memang harus ia jalani. Sebenarnya sih gue gak peduli. Namun selanjutnya Putri Juvia datang."ucap Levy, semua penonton sweat to the drop.

"Apa ini memang akhir dari hidupku?"lirih Gray saat kepalanya sudah ada di kayu, bersiap untuk dipenggal.

"Siapa suruh loe bunuh Raja en Ratu kerajaan ini? Masbuloh?"omel Loke sambil menyiapkan senjata andalannya yang palsu.

"Oh, kenapa harus pemuda itu yang dibunuh?"ucap Juvia pelan,

"Lha, dia 'kan yang membunuh Raja dan Ratu. Juvia-sama ini bagaimana sih? Loe bego atau bedo?"kata Penasehat Kerajaan alias Hibiki Autis. #ditabok

"Dua-duanya kali!"jawab Juvia, mau tak mau harus sesuai dialog. Padahal sebenarnya ia ingin menendang Hibiki jauh dari muka bumi. Dialog berakhir sebentar.

"Sang Putri Juvia merasa sangat kasihan kepada pemuda itu. Diam-diam Putri pun jatuh cinta untuk yang pertama kalinya. Namun ia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Apakah ia akan membiarkan atau mencegah Gray Fullbuster dipenggal berakhir naas di sana dengan darah yang berceceran? Well, kalian pasti tahu jawabannya."Levy membaca teks. Lampu panggung mati selama 2 detik. Lisanna mempersiapkan diri di samping Juvia yang merenung.

"Juvia."suara lembut Lisanna mengejutkan Juvia.

"Eh! Bikin kaget aja elo kayak setan!"teriak Juvia yang emang kaget,

"Plis deh, peranku itu Roh Ratu alias almarhum Ibumu!"Lisanna sweatdrop.

"Woi! Dialognya!"semprot Hibiki. Gray dan Loke geleng-geleng kepala.

"Gak usah pake nyemprot juga kale!"Lisanna nendang Hibiki ampe ke sudut panggung.

"Ehm."Levy mendeathglare mereka sambil berdehem.

"Ah, Ibu!"Juvia kembali ke dialog.

"Apa kau mempunyai masalah?"tanya Lisanna,

"Loe 'kan udah tau masalahnya."kata Juvia, Lisanna sweatdrop. Baru sekarang ia mendengar Juvia tiba-tiba jadi begini GaJenya.

"Hm, aku bingung. Ibu… Tiba-tiba aku merasa sangat kasihan kepada pemuda itu.

"Bingung?"sang Roh Ratu memiringkan kepalanya.

"Iya. Apa aku akan melanjutkan hukuman ini atau tidak?"gumam Juvia.

"Buatlah keputusanmu sendiri, anakku."panggung mati, dan tiba-tiba Lisanna menghilang.

"Siap? 1… 2…"

"Berhenti!"Juvia berteriak dengan tegas, Loke pun menghentikan pergerakannya yang ingin memenggal kepala Gray.

"Ada apa, Juvia-sama?"tanya Loke,

"Aku ingin dia kujadikan pelayan pribadiku!"kata Juvia dengan lantang. Sherry dan Chelia masuk ke panggung.

"Tidak bisa, Juvia-sama!"ucap Chelia.

"Kami ingin dia dibebaskan! Karena dia adalah sahabat Pengeran eh? Siapa namanya?"Chelia lupa,

"Pangeran apa ya? Aku juga lupa…"gumam Sherry sambil menggaruk rambutnya,

"Loe lupa ama gue?! Omaigatt!"teriak sang Pangeran Es dari belakang panggung.

"Pangeran Lyon Vastia kali?"ujar Gray mengingatkan. Wah, benar-benar melenceng dari dialog.

"Ya! Gray Fullbuster adalah sahabat Pangeran Lyon!"Sherry mendukung kembarannya.

"Aku tak bisa membebaskannya! Karena ia masih harus mendapat hukuman!"balas Juvia dengan ekspresi wajah yang tajam, setajam silet! Ce ilah!

"Apa hukumannnya?"tanya Loke,

"Gubrakk!",

"Goblok! Harusnya Sherry yang nanya!"Gray nendang Loke. Blendy bersaudara hanya sweatdrop.

"Apakah hukuman itu, Juvia-sama?!"tanya Sherry, Chelia melipat tangannya.

"Gray Fullbuster harus menjadi pelayanku!"jawab gadis berambut biru dan bermata midnight itu.

"Omaigat!"teriak Gray tidak terima. Lampu panggung mati. Sorot lampu hanya menyorot Levy yang ada di pojok panggung sambil membawa naskah. Yang lainnya menata panggung lagi.

"Pemuda bernama Gray Fullbuster itu pun dilepaskan dan menjalani hukuman sebagai pelayan pribadi Putri Juvia. Sebenarnya dia tidak terima, tapi mau bagaimana?"Levy membaca teks. Beberapa menit kemudian lampu kembali menyala.

* * *

Background : Ruang Kerajaan.

"Tampak Juvia duduk dengan anggun di meja, eh! Kursi. Di samping kirinya tampak Penasehat Kerajaan Hibiki Autis, eh!"Levy keceplosan( Lagi).

"Udah deh! Loe sengaja ngejek gue 'kan?! Sini gue tonjok!"Hibiki marah-marah, tapi Prajurit Utama Kerajaan Es alias Jellal Fernandes langsung nyeret Hibiki ke panggung belakang.

"D-di samping tampak Gray sudah memakai baju pelayannya."Levy gelagapan.

"Oh, kami-sama."Gray meruntuk pelan. Lyon melangkah ke panggung. Membawa pedangnya.

"Bebaskan Gray Fullbuster!"teriak Lyon tak terima. Gray terharu.

"Tak akan kubiarkan, walaupun kau tunanganku!"ujar Juvia dengan tatapan serius.

"Itu karena, aku juga mencintainya. Aku memutuskan untuk tidak membuatnya menjalani hukuman mati dan menjadikannya pelayanku. Sekarang, kita bukanlah tunangan lagi, mengerti?"Juvia berdiri dan merangkul Gray.

"What the heck?"Lyon pura-pura shock.

"Mbak eee!"Natsu masuk seenak jidat pake **baju seifuku** khas gadis sekolahan.

"Woi! Kostumnya salah!"Lucy dan Lisanna menarik Natsu ke belakang.

"Kriik! Kriik!"keadaan hening sampai Natsu masuk dengan kostum badutnya.

"Juvia-sama! Ayo bermain!"ajak Natsu.

"Hm, Pelawak Natsu? Ayo main!"Juvia masuk ke belakang panggung.

"Euy! Harusnya kau menolaknya!"omel Levy,

"Eh iya! Ehem! Maafkan Juvia, Natsu. Juvia masih ada urusan. Kalau bisa. Seret saja Pangeran Lyon keluar."kata Juvia dengan nada santai.

"Ayo, sayang! Ikut eike…"Natsu mati-matian manggil Lyon sayang gara-gara di deathglare Levy agar mengikuti teks drama. Tangan Natsu menggandeng Lyon dengan mesranya keluar dari panggung. Gray menoleh ke arah Juvia.

"Apa kau mau menjadi pelayanku atau mati?"tanya Juvia,

"Tch… Baik. Aku akan menjadi pelayanmu."Gray sedikit berdecih.

Juvia menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya.

"Janji kau akan menjadi pelayanku juga melindungiku?"tanya Juvia,

"Baiklah, Juvia-sama…"Gray menautkan jari kelingkingnya ke jari kelingking Juvia. Panggung dimatikan.

"Setelah kejadian itu, Gray Fullbuster pun berjanji akan menjadi pelayan pribadi Juvia. Saat itu tak terjadi apa-apa. Namun, Blendy bersaudara tak ingin Gray Fullbuster menjadi pelayan Sang Putri. Itu karena Chelia mencintai Gray. Namun ternyata oh ternyata akhirnya Gray Fullbuster malah diam-diam mencintai Putri Juvia Loxar, nyahahaha!"Levy tertawa nista.

* * *

Background : Taman Umum. Juvia dan Gray kabur dari kerajaan dan duduk di kursi taman sambil memakai penyamaran. Juvia dan Gray berpakaian layaknya rakyat biasa.

"Kenapa anda ingin kita seperti ini?"tanya Gray dengan sopan.

"Aku ingin merasakan hidup sebagai rakyat biasa."Juvia tersenyum manis.

"Tiba-tiba, seorang Penari Jalanan kaget dan mendekati Juvia.

"Juvi-sama kenapa kau disini?"tanya Lucy dengan suara yang kecil.

"Ssh… Diam saja."Juvia mengedipkan matanya.

"B-baiklah, Juvi-sama."ucap Lucy,

"Siapa Juvi?"tanya Gray, Juvia nepuk jidat.

"Nama samarannya."jawab Lucy mewakili Juvia (Diluar dialog).

"Sekarang ini, Hibiki **Autis** eh! Laytis tengah mengerahkan pasukan untuk mencari anda. Apa yang akan anda lakukan, Juvi-sama?"tanya penari jalanan itu penuh penasaran. Di balik panggung Hibiki udah siap bawa cangkul dan kemudian panggung.

"Gue itu tau kalian semua mau ngejek gue! Sini gue bacok! #$%&!"Hibiki ngamuk dan lari ngejar mereka semua.

"Mama!"Lucy lari-lari.

"Omaigat! Omaigat! Omaigat!"Gray terus mengucapkan kata itu kayak banci papan bawah sambil ikut lari dengan Juvia. Levy sembunyi di tirai. Penonton bahkan ada yang ketakutan.

"Bius!"Erza berlari ke panggung, membawa pistol dengan peluru berisi obat bius entah darimana.

'Jleb!'biusnya mengenai lengan Hibiki, pemuda yang tadinya lari-lari bawa cangkul kayak MKKB itu langsung terdiam dan pingsan. Panggung yang tadinya ricuh menjadi hening sejenak. Levy keluar dari persembunyian dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan. Lampu panggung pun sempat mati 5 menit.

5 menit… Hibiki dibawa ke UKS, yang lainnya ke panggung.

4 menit… Semuanya dengan cepat membereskan panggung dan mengatur latar.

1 menit… Lampu menyala dengan cahaya remang-remang.

* * *

Background : Taman Kerajaan Es.

"Pangeran Lyon menghela nafas. Pernyataan Putri Juvia bahwa mereka bukan tunangan lagi membuatnya galau. Tak hanya sendirian, dia didampingi oleh Prajurit yang ia jadikan teman curhat secara sembunyi-sembunyi."ucap Levy

"Jellal, aku sangat ga to the lau…"lirih Lyon lebay.

"Memangnya kenapa Lyon-sama galau?"tanya Jellal pelan, Lyon menatap **bulan buatan** yang ada di atas panggung.

"Juvia bilang, aku dan dia bukanlah tunanganku lagi. Walupun itu sudah sebulan yang lalu tetap saja, itu membuatku putus asa… Padahal aku mencintainya sejak lama… Sangat lama…"Lyon tersenyum pasrah. Jellal mendengarkan dengan baik.

"Tapi, dia malah mencintai sahabatku."lanjut Lyon.

"Maukah kau mendengarkan permintaan terakhirku?"Lyon menatap Jellal lekat-lekat.

"Apapun perintah yang anda inginkan, akan saya lakukan."Jellal menunduk patuh.

"Kau berjanji?"tanya Lyon kurang yakin,

"Saya akan berjanji penuh!"tegas Jellal.

"Bahkan jika kusuruh mencuri celana dalam kakek-kakek?"tanya Lyon. Jellal tertohok dan akhirnya terbatuk-batuk.

"Ahaha… Aku bercanda."Lyon menepuk punggung prajurit yang telah ia anggap teman itu.

"Bunuh aku…"ucap Lyon, Jellal tercengang dan melihat raut wajah Lyon yang terlihat sangat putus asa.

"Tapi ke-"

"Kau berjanji bukan? Janji harus ditepati."Lyon kini mengukir senyum di wajahnya. Jellal berdiri dan mengambil pedang dari balik jubah hitamnya.

"Tunggu! Itu pedang palsu 'kan?"tanya Lyon takut-takut.

"Iya, mas bro. Dari kardus kok!"Jellal membantingnya tapi malah penyok.

"Huaa!"mereka berdua berteriak karena pedangnya penyok seketika.

"Ganti pedang sana!"teriak Lisanna, Erza langsung melempar pedang palsu ke arah Jellal yang cengo di tempat.

"Sip!"Lyon unjuk jempol.

"Tapi siapa yang akan memimpin Kerajaan Es, Lyon-sama?"tanya Jellal,

"Aku tak peduli lagi. Segeralah pergi setelah aku mati…"jawab Lyon yakin,

"Sekarang bunuh aku."Lyon diam dan menganggukkan kepala, tanda bahwa Jellal harus menusuknya.

"Eh, gue tusuk dimana nieh? Di dada, paha, leher, atau…"

"Udah tusuk aje!"teriak Levy frustasi,

'Jleb!'Jellal menusukan pedangnya diantara lengan dan pinggang Lyon yang dihimpitkan.

"Te-terima kasih, temanku."Lyon meneteskan air matanya dengan cara mengingat kalau dulu dia pernah dikejar-kejar ama orang gila ampe nangis. Sumpah, nasibnya apes akibat selanjutnya dia jatuh ke parit. Sudah jatuh tertimpa tangga.

"Lyon-sama…"Jellal memeluk Lyon dan menyeret pemuda itu kebelakang panggung. Adegan yang harusnya tadi membuat serius dan terharu malah hancur karena ucapan Lyon dengan Jellal yang beneran melenceng. Panggung menjadi gelap, cahaya menyorot Levy.

"Keesokan harinya kabar kematian Sang Pangeran Lyon Vastia menyebar dengan cepat. Membuat Blendy bersaudara, Putri Juvia Loxar, Gray Fullbuster, dan yang lainnya kaget. Sherry Blendy pun sedihnya bukan main karena ia belum pernah menyatakan cintanya kepada Pangeran Lyon. Hal itu membuat Chelia yakin kalau Putri Juvia lah yang membuat semuanya kacau. Akhirnya Chelia memutuskan untuk mengikuti Putri Juvia dengan maksud ingin membunuhnya, kemudian membebaskan Gray."ujar Levy.

* * *

Background : Kediaman Heartfilia.

"Terima kasih karena mau tinggal disini, Juvia-sama!"ucap Lucy,

"Ah, harusnya aku yang berterima kasih."balas Juvia.

"Belakang rumah itu hutan ya?"gumam Juvia.

"Putri Juvia pun melangkah keluar, meninggalkan Lucy dan Gray yang tengah berbincang. Jangan cemburu ya, Juvia!"seru Levy,

"Dari semak-semak, seorang gadis berambut pink ngejreng-jreng keluar. Menampakkan bilah, pedang yang tersembunyi dibalik pakaiannya."lanjut Levy.

**"Mati! Mati! Bunuh-bunuhan!"**teriak salah satu penonton yang bernama Zeref.

"Chelia Blendy!"Juvia kaget melihat Chelia datang.

"Ya, saya Chelia Blendy… Ju-via-sa-ma…"ucap Chelia dengan nada yang nyaris datar.

"Tapi, kenapa kau di Kerajaan Air? Bukankah kau tinggal di Kerajaan Es?"tanya Juvia curiga,

"Gue mau jambret eh! Mau bunuh loe!"Sherry keceplosan.

"Wat? Noooo!"Juvia berteriak keras, sampai Gray datang.

"Ada apa, Juvia-sama?!"kata Gray tergesa-gesa,

"Brukk!"dan nyungsep karena kesandung karpet.

"Nyahahaha!"Levy dan Lucy tertawa keras.

"Jangan ketawain gue, nape?!"omel Gray,

"Ehem!"Juvia berdehem.

"Oh iya! Kenapa Juvia-sama berteriak?"tanya Gray,

"Dan… Kenapa kau ada di sini?"tanya Gray kepada Chelia yang memegang pedang itu.

"Dengar… Karena dia! Lyon mati! Sherry bahkan terus menangis setiap malam! Sekarang? Aku ingin membunuhnya!"teriak Chelia sambil mengacungkan pedang palsu itu ke arah Juvia.

"Tapi kenapa kau ingin membunuh Juvia-sama?!"protes Gray,

"Berhenti memanggilnya dengan Juvia-sama! Aku muak!"Chelia merasa sangat marah,

"Ayo kita menjadi seperti dulu… Menjadi sahabat…"lirih Chelia sambil berpura-pura menangis. Alasan dia menangis hampir sama seperti Lyon, tapi kali ini dia dikejar bebek sampai nabrak pager.

"Aku tak tahan! Biar aku menusuknya!"Chelia langsung berlari ke arah Juvia, namun Gray langsung mengeluarkan pedang dan menusuk Chelia duluan.

"Omaigat! Beraninya loe bunuh putri kesayangan gue."omel Gray,

"Aku membencinya… Karena Juvia Loxar, kita terpecah belah…"Chelia mulai tak sadarkan diri. (Mati dong?) #ditendang

"A-aku bahkan belum menyatakan sesuatu kepadamu, Gray…"ucap Chelia,

"Apa hayo?"goda Gray,

'Brukk!'Chelia nendang 'anu' nya Gray.

"Omaigat! Sakitnya, yiha!"teriak Gray kesakitan,

"Yang serius coba!"protes Chelia,

"Apa i-itu, Chelia?"tanya Gray sambil nahan sakit luar binasa,

"Aku… Mencintaimu…"Chelia langsung mati.

"Che-chelia… Tidak!"Gray berteriak keras.

"Gara-gara loe, Chelia mati tuh."ucap Juvia jutek,

"Woi, dialognya melenceng!"Levy ngebanting teks yang ia pegang.

"Sorry!"Juvia meminta maaf.

"Woi cepet!"teriak Chelia frustasi.

"A-aku tak menyangka…"Gray nangis bombay.

"Gray…"panggil Juvia dengan suara kecil,

"Aku membunuh temanku. Juvia-sama…"Gray menoleh ke arah Juvia, Lucy menutup mulutnya dengan tangan dan pergi meninggalkan mereka ke panggung belakang.

"Tenang, Gray…"Juvia mendekati Gray.

"Ti-tidak… Tanganku sudah kotor… Sudah sangat kotor… Oleh debu juga darah orang tak berdosa…"Gray menunduk.

**"Euy! Cat merah ama tanahnya mana?!"**teriak Gray yang efek pendramatisnya belum lengkap. Penonton sweatdrop.

"Udah gak usah!"Levy emosi berat.

"Oh ya udah."Gray kembali menunduk.

"Biar aku meninggalkan dunia, Juvia-sama. Aku terlalu kotor untuk hidup di dunia ini… Aku telah membunuh orang-orang yang mencintaiku…"lirih Gray sambil mengarahkan pedang ke dadanya.

"Biar aku mati denganmu! Aku rela! Karena aku mencintaimu!"tangis Juvia, supaya dramatis.

"Masa sih? Mi apa?"ucap Gray,

"Gubrak!"

"Coba yang betul nah!"Levy mengacak rambutnya sampai rontok dimana-mana.

"Tidak bisa, Juvia-sama!"ucap Gray, Juvia mengambil pedang itu dari tangan Gray dan menusuk dirinya, juga Gray.

"Juvia-sama…"Gray memeluk Juvia. Walaupun hanya sandiwara, tapi Juvia serasa melayang di udara.

"Gray… Aku ingin kita bersama. Walaupun kedudukan kita berbeda, aku tak ingin kita berpisah. Seorang Putri yang mencintai pelayannya tidaklah konyol…"kata Juvia.

"Aishiteru…"bisik mereka berdua. Lampu panggung dimatikan. Drama pun berakhir dengan tidak elit. Pasalnya, drama ini sudah sangat melenceng. Yah, nasi sudah menjadi bubur ayam. Mau diapakan lagi hayo? Kemudian mereka semua keluar ke panggung. Kecuali Hibiki dan Freed.

"Arigatou gozaimasu! Karena kalian sudah mau menyaksikan drama kami!"ucap Mavis dengan suara yang agak cadel.

'Krik… Krik…'hanya ada suara jangkrik.

"Woi mana tepuk tangannya?! Mau gue giles?!"teriak Mavis marah. Mau tak mau semua penonton menepuk tangannya. Tirai pun menutupi panggung.

"Hyaaa! Gokil!"Zeref tertawa keras. Membuat yang lainnya ikut tertawa. (Dasar!)

* * *

Cihuy! Dramanya selesai! Gimana gimana gimana? #plakk!

Oke! Buat yang sudah baca dan review mekasih banyak ya!

Osh! Haru tunggu review nya!

Karena review kalian adalah harapan saya untuk terus menulis!

Saran dan kritik diterima, tapi jangan flame ya!


End file.
